Love eternal
by odd love 4 ever
Summary: YAOI WARNING ONLY ONE! NaruxSasu Naruto and Sasuke are going out but what happens when things get complatied? read and see! rating for later chapters on hold thouth I just updated
1. She tells him

I'm am **sooooo** tired. (For some strange reason)  
So here it goes!  
The theme is **NaruxSasu** paring.  
Yes **Naruto** and **Sasuke.**  
Ok thoughts and things go as such.  
.: thinking :.  
"Speaking or YELLING."  
-sound effects and dreams-  
Regular things.  
(Authors comments)  
**Bold print is either beginning of chapter, putting emphasis on a word (**Like so. This is **stupid.) Time change or flashbacks.  
**Oh and ;; sweat drop.  
Let it begin!  
I hope they don't seem too out of character.  
Time line: this is after the Chunin exam and the time gap. So imagine them in their new clothes!  
**Chapter one. (Edited version.)**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Naruto walked into woods, he was anxious to see who he was going to meet.  
He came into a clearing and saw Sasuke, standing there like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.  
Naruto's eyes lit up as he saw him. "Sasuke..." He said as he walked towards the young Uchiha.  
Sasuke look up from whatever he was looking at when he heard someone call his name. He smiled when he saw who it was.  
"Hey Naruto, how was training today?"  
"Same old, same old. We just practice the same old stuff. How was your day?" 

"Can't complain."  
Naruto edged himself closer to Sasuke. He looked into Sasuke's eyes.  
"How long do we have to keep this a secret?"  
"The day you lose that nine tailed spirit, or the day when I lose my Sharingan." He said as he kissed Naruto on the lips.  
Naruto smiled. "Are you that ashamed of going out with a fox demon?" He laughed.  
"No, I just think that the fox isn't going anywhere for a long time." Sasuke said while hugging Naruto.  
"Well I hope you lose that Sharingan and fast." Naruto said while looking into Sasuke's eyes again.  
Sasuke chuckled lightly. "You wish."  
They heard a rustling in some bushes down the path.  
"Quick Naruto, hide." Sasuke whispered quickly. Naruto jumped into a tree close by. He knew that Sasuke was more likely to be out here alone than he was.  
Sasuke positioned him self calmly against the tree Naruto was hiding in.  
A few moments later, Sakura emerged from the bushes.  
Naruto breathed a sigh of relief in his mind. He thought it might have been someone else.  
"Uhh Sasuke, can I talk to you?"  
.: Oh great:. Naruto and Sasuke thought together .:she's going to go on forever with how much she loves me/Sasuke:.  
"Sure, what is it?" Sasuke replied.  
"It's about... Naruto."  
.: Oh great instead of kissing up to Sasuke, she's going to rant about how annoying I am or something like that:. Naruto thought  
"You see I... well I kinda have a... well it's hard to explain. I... like him now."  
"Hmm?"  
"Well he was always so nice to me and I... guess deep down inside I've always loved him."  
.:Wow really:. Naruto thought surprised.  
"Like the annoying, pest of a brother I never had."  
.:Nice... :.  
"But now I love him because I see how hard he works and how hard he tries to be the best and I want to be with him through it all. He really inspires me, and I... think he's really a nice person." She finished lamely.  
"Hmm, I see what you mean. Naruto is a good match for you." .:Liar:. Sasuke thought to himself:. "But I do have one question. Why are you telling me all this?"  
"Oh well you see... you and Naruto were on the same team and I used to have a crush on you so I just wanted to tell you that you now have one less fan girl. And I thought you might have some tips."  
"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but when it comes to dating Naruto I got nothing." .: I'm lying again, but what am I supposed to do!?!:.  
"Well thanks anyway. Maybe I'll ask Jayria. Oh, and could keep this a secret?"  
"Sure thing."  
"See you around!" And then she left the same way she came.  
Sasuke waited for Naruto to come down. When 2 minutes passed he quietly called "Naruto? Are you there?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you going to come down any time soon?"  
Naruto climbed down the tree and stood silently by Sasuke for a few seconds. Then he broke the silence.  
"Sooo... Sakura likes me know. Huh... Weird."  
"Yeah it **is **kinda unexpected."  
"Well she's too late."  
"Hmm?"  
"I love someone else now."  
"Who?"  
"You. Who else?"  
Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto.  
When he did that, Naruto thought of all the times that he and Sasuke fought and all the times he tried to woo Sakura.  
He couldn't help but to think of all the good times he had with her.  
Then he remembered when he told Sasuke his true feelings.  
**FLASHBACK  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto was walking all over town looking for Sasuke. He had made up his mind about telling Sasuke how he truly felt.  
It took up three weeks of deciding, but he thought this was for the best. He thought of the bad things still. Like how Sasuke would react and how it would hurt their friendship.  
He finally found him sitting on a bridge with his feet hanging over the water. The bridge was the East Bridge and a cherry tree was close by. The tree was just starting to let its petals fall into the stream below the red bridge.  
He sat right by the Uchiha boy.  
Sasuke jumped a little when Naruto sat down. He was deep in thought and didn't hear him walk up.  
"Uhh Sasuke, can we talk?"  
"What is it Naruto?" He said, his voice and tone icy cold.  
The tone of his voice is what shook Naruto more than anything.  
"I ... uhh wanted to talk about... "He just couldn't bring himself to say it.  
"Spit it out dork, I haven't got all day."  
He so didn't want to say 'I love you' those words didn't describe how he felt.  
Naruto swallowed.  
"I wanted to tell you... that I feel... different feelings about you than... what I mean is... you are... I... "  
He still couldn't say it! God damn it, he thought, why can't I say what I feel!  
Sasuke was now looking at him. He had a different expression on his face.  
"I... I think you're a great person and that... you're... you're." .:Say it stupid! Naruto thought :.  
"You're really... precious to me. And I have... different feelings for you... and I"  
"Fell like you are burning inside and you'll die if you keep it a secret any longer?" Sasuke finished for him.  
"Huh?" Naruto said "How do you know how I feel?"  
Sasuke was looking at the water.  
"Because... that's how I feel about you." Sasuke's voice cracked. There was warmth in his voice that Naruto had never heard before.  
"Sasuke... "  
There was a long pause. Then Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He pulled away coldly.  
"Don't you understand Naruto?" He said quietly. "We like boys. It's not natural. We're... we're... "  
"It doesn't matter Sasuke."  
"What do you mean 'It doesn't matter'? Of course it does!"  
"No. Not with us."  
Sasuke looked at Naruto. His hair was swaying lightly in the wind. He was looking into the sky, a dreamy look on his face. Naruto turned to look at him and smiled.  
"We like each other. And we told each other. We don't have to tell the world."  
Sasuke blinked. Naruto looked at the sky again.  
"It can be our secret. And know one will have to know."  
"But sooner or later..."  
"We'll face those things when they come. Till then we can just have fun."  
Sasuke took these words in and silently agreed.  
They sat on that bridge for who knows how long and then someone started walking their way.  
Naruto automatically switched to defense mode.  
"OH YEAH YOU AWAYS THINK YOU'ER SO COOL SASUKE! WELL I'M HERE TO TELL YOU YOU'RE NOT!"  
"What a dork. You're such a fool Naruto."  
"OH YEAH? SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"  
The random villager walked by muttering about 'those two boys'.  
Sasuke and Naruto yelled at each other till the villager was long gone. Then Sasuke looked at Naruto.  
"Do you ever mean any of the things you say to me when we fight?"  
"No, and after we fight, I always feel horrible for all the things I said."  
"I feel the same way. Then why do we always fight?"  
"I don't know. Maybe cause we're boys. That's how boys act to girls they like."  
"True."  
They stood there on the bridge looking at each other. Then Sasuke moved forward.  
And hugged Naruto, for the first time.  
It felt so good to both of them. It felt right. Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke. He's so warm, Naruto thought.  
**END FLASHBACK  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto stiffened.  
Sasuke felt him stiffen and pulled away. "I'm sorry Naruto, did I hurt you?"  
"No, I was just thinking... about things."  
"You still have a small crush on Sakura, don't you?"  
Naruto blushed. "Just a little one."  
Sasuke smiled a bit. .:Naruto, your making me a bit jealous:.  
Naruto smiled. "But it doesn't matter, Sasuke, you're the only one for me."  
"Good."  
"Besides, after thinking about Sakura, I thought about when we first told each other how we felt."  
Sasuke smiled slightly and pulled Naruto into a warm embrace. "Yeah that was a good day."  
He looked down and saw Naruto looking at his face. His eyes glittering. .: They look like sapphires, Sasuke thought, but I would never say that. It sounds too corny:.  
As he stared into Naruto's eyes, he lost himself. He reached down and kissed Naruto passionately.  
Naruto held his breath until Sasuke let him go.  
Naruto looked into Sasuke's face. "I have to go Sasuke."  
"So soon?" Sasuke asked.  
"Sorry, but I have to go."  
"See you tomorrow, then."  
"Bye Sasuke." Naruto left for his apartment.  
Sasuke stood there a while longer, and then left for his home.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of first chapter! Tell me what you think!  
Ok the names of most of the characters are at the top! From the main characters to the least characters. Hope you had fun reading this.


	2. He saves his love

Ok here's chapter two.  
**Chapter 2.**.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, Naruto woke up to the alarm buzzing at him so start the day. He groaned and rolled out of bed.

He brushed his teeth, took a shower, got dressed, and headed towards the kitchen to make his breakfast of choice.  
"Mmmm... Instant ramen!" He said as the microwave beeped, saying his meal was done.  
He took a look at the clock. It was 8:30. He still had till 12:00 to run errands before having to go train with Jariya.  
He decided to go visit Iruka-sensei. He figured he might have some advice on his 'situation'.

As he walked down to the ninja academy, he herd some one call his name. He turned around to see Sakura running toward him and waving.  
Oh crap, he thought, she's going to tell me what she said to Sasuke last night! What am I going to do!?! Say 'sorry but I am already in love with someone else? She'll never buy that!

He looked around desperately for somewhere to hide. All he could see was the woods, so he hopped in and decided to take a 'detour' to the ninja academy.  
"Naruto!" Sakura called, this time in anger.  
He hopped quickly through the trees, thinking where he could hide.

As he landed in a clearing, Sasuke landed there almost a second later.  
"Who are you running from?" Naruto asked breathlessly.  
"Ino." Sasuke replied. "You?"  
"Sakura."  
"Good luck."  
"You too."  
Naruto and Sasuke hopped of in different directions.  
Ino hopped down.  
"Sasuke-kun!"  
She jumped off in the direction Sasuke just had.  
Sakura jumped down.  
"Naruto!"  
And jumped off in the direction Naruto had run off in.  
As Naruto landed in another clearing, he saw Gaara standing there.  
"Gaara? What are you doing here?"  
"Hiding." He said coldly.  
Naruto rolled his eyes and ignored him, then hopped off towards the ninja academy.  
Sakura was one second behind him and again called his name angrily.  
After they left, Gaara heard Temari calling out. "Gaara! Where are you? I'm supposed to watch you 24/7!"  
Gaara made a face and left.  
As Naruto burst into the ninja academy, it was oddly empty. He remembered it was a Saturday.  
He ran down the halls and burst into Iruka-sensei's classroom.  
"Iruka-sensei!"  
"Naruto? What are you doing here on a Sa-"  
"No time to explain! Sakura is following me! I need to hide!"  
-Poofoom-  
The door slammed open again. Sakura stood there looking breathless.  
"Iruka-sensei, have you seen Naruto? I have to tell him something."  
"Uhh...Yeah he went that way." Iruka said pointing to the left of the hall.  
"Thank you sensei!" She said as she ran down the hall.  
"Phew. That was close." 'Iruka-sensei' said.  
"Whatever Naruto." A voice called from the ceiling.  
The real Iruka jumped down as Naruto turned back into himself.  
"So Naruto, what did you come to talk about?" Iruka asked.  
"Well... you see there's this girl..." Naruto couldn't think of any other way to say it. "She likes me now but didn't use to ... but now I'm in love with someone else." .: Hey I'm not saying it's a girl:.  
"Ok go on."  
"I really don't know which one I love more. What should I do?"  
Iruka thought for a while. .: Man I always seem to be the parent for Naruto, don't I? But then again, who else does he have?:.  
"Well I have never personally been in this kind of situation before... but maybe time will tell you."  
"Ok sensei." Iruka could tell that didn't help much.  
"Well Naruto, come back on Thursday. School is letting out early then. I might have some more advice."  
"Really! Thank you Iruka sensei! I'll come by then. See you later!"  
"Wait, Naruto."  
Naruto turned around with a questioning look on his face.  
"What is it Iruka sensei?"  
"Well, I know Sakura is the first girl.."  
"Sensei!"  
"What? I just want to know who the other girl is."  
.: It's a good thing Sasuke isn't here. He would kill me if he heard Iruka calling him a ...girl. Heh heh :.  
All of a sudden Naruto burst out laughing.  
"What? What's so funny?"  
"Heh heh heh, nothing. I was just thinking about something." He could see it now, Sasuke as a girl. If he did the sexy jutsu and wore a dress...  
Again Naruto burst out laughing.  
He should teach the sexy jutsu to him and get him to dress up, but there was no way in heaven or hell Sasuke would do that willing. But the image was now burned inside his head.  
He calmed down enough to say. "Sorry Iruka, but I can't tell you who the other one is. We want to keep it a secret."  
"Well maybe I should follow you to see what girls you hang out with."  
"Iruka sensei!"  
"Nah just kidding Naruto. But watch what kind of girls you hang out with. You don't want to get mixed up in that crowd. Trust me."  
Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Is that speaking from personal experience or something?"  
Iruka got that look on his face. That kind of look you get when you realize you let a little too much information go.  
"Uhhh... no! No way! You know I wouldn't do something like that!"  
"Oh **really**?"  
Iruka just grinned stupidly.  
"Hey! I just got a great idea!"  
"An idea? For what, might I ask?"  
"Ok if you can guess the other person I like, I will take you out for ramen and you get to know. But if you guess wrong, you take me out for ramen, and tell me the story behind the 'trust me' statement. And you have 5 guesses and 15 days."  
"Ok Naruto, your on. Till then like I said, let time pass. Maybe the answer will come to you. And come by in 5 days ok?"  
"Ok see you later Iruka sensei!"  
.: Does he always have to call me that? I mean, I not his sensei anymore. Ah well, old names seem to stick:.  
**Later that day  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Naruto walked into the woods after training, he wondered what they were going to talk about and why Ino was chasing him this morning. He could ask when he got to the clearing were they usually met.  
Just before he got to the clearing, Naruto heard someone say something. It sounded like a girl's voice.  
Then he heard Sasuke's voice say. "Let me go, now." In an ice cold tone.  
Naruto peeked through the bushes.  
There he saw Ino on top of Sasuke, pinning him down with her arms and legs. Sasuke looked really worn out from training. He could tell it was training and not fighting Ino, because Ino didn't have a mark on her.  
She put her face really close to Sasuke's. "Sure, as soon as you tell me why you and Sakura were here together last night."  
Naruto felt stunned. He had never seen Ino act this way before. Sure she and Sakura had their differences, but she had never gone to such lengths to find out things about Sakura like this before.  
"Now tell me, or you're going to wish you had."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Yes. In fact it is Sasuke."  
Naruto bristled. She was **way** out of line.  
"Well I won't tell you. She asked me to keep it secret."  
"Hmph, well I guess I'll have to force you to tell, huh?"  
"No, because I won't tell you, no matter what you do to me."  
"Oh well isn't that heroic? Sasuke will keep Sakura's little secret. Why though? Does the secret involve you Sasuke?"  
"No."  
"Then why won't you tell me?"  
"Now why would I tell you that?"  
Ino made an angry face "Enough games." She said while making quick hand signs. When she was done she placed her hands around Sasuke's wrist, and then did the same thing to his ankles.  
Sasuke now had glowing rope like things around his hands and feet. Then Ino grabbed Sasuke's shirt. "You **will** be mine."  
"Don't you dare. I have someone... important to me."  
"Well too bad."  
Naruto decided this had gone on long enough. He summoned his chakra and...  
-Poofoom-  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"  
Ino turned around quickly to see Iruka sensei standing there, looking amused and angry.  
"Uhhhh... Iruka sensei! What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing Ino."  
She gulped nervously.  
"Innless you want the Tsunade to here about this, you will leave, now."  
"Yes sir."  
"And undo the ropes while you at it."

"Yes sir."  
She undid the jutsu while glaring at Sasuke like it was all his fault. After that she ran away into the woods.  
"Well that sure was close, wasn't it, Sasuke?"  
Sasuke stared at Iruka for a second and asked. "Naruto?"  
-Poofoom-  
There stood Naruto, grinning like an idiot.

"Heh heh at least we got rid of her didn't-" He was cut off by something blocking his mouth. It was Sasuke's mouth. Naruto was pulled into a wonderful, warm, and tender kiss.  
He felt his face heat up as it always did when they kissed. .: Why though? We've been going out like this for a month and a half now. Why do I **still** blush:.  
He kissed back despite the confusion in his mind.  
"Naruto." Sasuke said as they came out of that kiss. "I would never hurt you. Never." He said while holding him close.  
"I know that." He said, looking into his eyes. They were so dark and were so deep. He slid his hand down Sasuke's face, brushing some hair back.  
They talked for awhile. Kissing occasionally and holding each other. As the night crept upon them, they said their good byes and headed to their homes.**  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I think it was an ok chapter all around.  
Anyways, all is said and done. -shivers- Man Ino was evil in this chapter. Eeeevvvvviiillllll.;;

Next chapter they will be in bed...oo


	3. The meeting

Ok it starts to get more intense. (Wink wink, nudge nudge.)  
**Chapter three.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Naruto got ready for the day, he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to see Ino standing there.  
.: What the hell is she doing here?:.  
"Ino? To what do I owe the early pleasure?" It was early for most of the village. It was 8:15 and Naruto had done everything except comb his hair.  
"Umm Sakura sent me to tell you that she wants to meet you on the East bridge in 15 minutes. She also said that if you don't come she'll find you and kill you." She said in a blunt tone.  
Naruto flinched. "Ok thanks for the message... I think."  
Ino left as Naruto shut the door. .: Great, what am I going to say to Sakura? 'Sorry, but I'm in love with Sasuke?' Don't think so. She'd kill me. Then Sasuke would revive me just to kill me again. Sigh, looks like everyone wants to kill me again. :.

16 minutes later, Naruto was running to the bridge. He had decided not to go, but at the last minute changed his mind when he thought how mad Sakura would be. Now **that** was a scary thought.  
As he ran to the bridge, excuses ran through his mind. For both being late and for loving someone else.

When he could see the bridge, Sakura was standing there looking out over the river. She turned around as she heard Naruto run up.  
"Oh Naruto, there you are!" She said sweetly.  
.: Oh god, what's wrong? Usually she's all 'CHA NARUTO, YOU'RE LATE!' She must be so angry, that she's luring me in to a false sense of security. AGGHHHHHHHH:.  
"Uhh... Naruto?"  
He had zoned out for a second. He came back to reality with a crash.  
"Yes Sakura?"  
"Naruto, I wanted to talk to you."  
"About what Sakura?"  
"Well, I realized that I've fallen in love with you."  
.: Ohh... Now what do I do:.  
"Wow Sakura, well ummmm. That's unexpected." .: No it's not :. "And I love you too, but more like a sister.".: Ha! Using her own words against her :. "Actually, I'm in love with someone else now."  
"Really? Who?"  
.: Act calm act calm :. "Ummm... it's a secret."  
"You can tell me Naruto."  
.: No I can't :. "Ummm... well they want to keep it a secret, and I don't want to betray their trust."  
"Please?"  
"Look Sakura, I got to go do some errands and stuff." .: No you-. Shut up! Everyone knows that's a lie! Inner Naruto: What people? Naruto: Look just shut up:.  
"See you later." He said and walked towards town.  
Then felt a pressure at the base of his neck.  
He gasped as the world became fuzzy.  
"Like it? Took me three weeks to learn that. Now you will tell me who the other girl is."  
The world faded to black.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Naruto woke up, he found himself in a dark room. It looked like a living room, it had a couch and a couple chairs, one of which he was tied down to.  
He tried to get free, but couldn't break the ropes. His hands were tied behind his back. He could just reach the lose end of the knot.  
"Looks like you're up."  
Naruto looked around the room to see Ino standing in the doorway. She had a small smile playing on her lips.  
"I can't believe you fell for that Naruto. Sakura would never fall for a dork like you. Simple trick just to embarrass you turns into an amazing discovery. Naruto has lost his crush on Sakura. So tell me." She walked over to Naruto. "Who's this **other** girl?"  
"Like I'd tell you."  
"Come on you can tell me Naruto." She said smiling wickedly. "I'll keep you secret."  
"No way."  
"Please?"  
Naruto narrowed his eyes. "... You're stupid."  
That got Ino mad.  
"Oh well, you'll tell me in the end." She said while walking towards the doorway. Naruto started untying the ropes. As soon as he got free he walked up quietly behind Ino. "Because you'll regret it if you don't."  
"OH YEAH? REGRET THIS!" He said while punching the side of Ino's head.  
She cried out in pain and fell to the floor. As she got up, Naruto escaped through the window in the corner.  
"Ughhhh, NARUTO!" She shouted.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"...and then I punched her and jumped out the window. By the time I got out I was almost late for training with Jariya!"  
"Wow, it's getting dangerous to be alone in this town now, huh Naruto?"  
"No kidding." He said while looking at Sasuke. They continued talking for quite a while. Then Naruto yawned. Sasuke could see he was getting tired. "It's getting late Naruto, we should go home."  
"Yeah. Hey do you have the time?"  
Sasuke looked at his watch. "It's 11:25." (Sasuke has a watch?)  
"Oh no!"  
"What is it Naruto?"  
"The owner of my apartment closes the gates at 11:00 sharp! She says it's to teach a lesson to the drunks in her building. I won't be able to get in till 5:00 in the morning!"  
.: Naruto's apartment manger sounds like a smart person. But still... Maybe I should.. Nah, Naruto would be too uncomfortable. Well, I can always ask. :.  
"Umm... Naruto? You could come to my place."  
Naruto heard this and was silent for a couple of seconds.  
.: Oh great now I've gone and done it. Now he's- :. Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted.  
"That would be awesome!" Naruto said. "But uhhhh... Do you have a guest bedroom or something?"  
.: Oh crap hadn't thought about were he would sleep :.  
"Actually, I don't have a guest bedroom." He said slowly.  
Silence. Naruto blushed.  
.: Well this is uncomfortable :. Both of them thought.  
"Ummm... But I do have extra blankets and pillows if you want to sleep on the floor."  
"I guess that could work." Said Naruto, who was still blushing furiously.  
"Ok. Let's go to my apartment." Sasuke said again slowly.  
He started walking west and Naruto followed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wow! This is your apartment?!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Yeah, excuse the mess I didn't know anyone was coming over."  
Naruto looked at Sasuke's apartment. .: Mess? What mess? This place is practically spotless! Wow it's so big. A dinning room, a living room a bathroom, a bedroom. He even has a weapon display case! Wow, that's a nice looking sword. My apartment looks like shack compared to this place. At my place all it has is a bathroom. the rest is just one big space with a stove and sink. Oh and the cockroaches :.  
"Uhh... Naruto, here's the extra blankets and a pillow. You could sleep on the couch. I just thought of that."  
Naruto turned around to see Sasuke in a white top with black sweat pants. His shirt was a little tight, showing off some of his muscles.  
His hair was a bit sloppy with out the headband to help hold it up. He was holding a white blanket and a pillow.  
"Oh thanks Sasuke." .:He looks hot. Really **hot** :.Naruto refrained from blushing, but just barely. He took the pillow and sheet and walked toward the couch. .: He looks hot in pj's I wonder- no, I shouldn't be thinking about that. Oh no thinking about it. What would he look like with those pj's off:. Naruto blushed. He took one look at the couch and had a valid excuse.  
While Naruto was thinking, Sasuke was thinking too. .: How can I ask him this? 'Oh Naruto the couch is really uncomfortable, so why don't you share a bed with me?' Yeah, like he'd buy that he would probably get mad, he would have a good reason to :. Sasuke was frozen to the spot till he heard Naruto call him.  
"Yes Naruto." He said calmly.  
"Uhh... May be we could... I don't know, the couch looks really uncomfortable and your bed looks really big so..." His sentence trailed off.  
Sasuke's mind finally clicked.  
"You want to share a bed?" .: Please say yes! Please say yes:.  
"Ummm... Yeah. If you're ok with it."  
"Ummm... that's ok. My bed is big and we can both fit on it." .: It's true! So true! King size beds come in handy. :.  
Naruto started walking back to Sasuke's room. .: Wow. Me in Sasuke's bed. How am I feeling about this? Happy? Sort of. Sacred. Definitely. He better not try anything, or so help me I'll-:.

"Oh are you allergic to cat's?"  
.: That was really random. Where did Sasuke get that from:.  
"No, I'm not. Why?"  
"Because I have a cat."  
"..." .: Sasuke. With a cat. I can see it now, him as a girl holding a cat. Hahahahaha! Not going to laugh. Out loud. :.  
As Sasuke and Naruto walked into the bed room, a black cat walked out. .: So that's his cat huh? It looked cute. :.  
"What's the cat's name?"  
"Miaka."  
"So it's a girl?"  
"Yes."  
As they walked over to the bed, Naruto was thankful for the darkness so Sasuke couldn't see him blushing.  
Sasuke climbed into the large bed, while Naruto sat on the side. He gulped and finally climbed into bed.  
He felt Sasuke's warm body next to his.

"Good night Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he gave Naruto a good night kiss.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry, but I **did **get them in bed together.  
I'm such a tease!  
-Fans revolt and throw rotten veggies and fruit-  
Sorryyyyy!


	4. Cat attack! XD

Ok I am listing to music while writing this. Mp3 players rock!  
Ok tell me what you like the most.  
**Chapter 4.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto woke up feeling very warm, and this was thanks to Sasuke for being a human blanket.  
He looked over at the clock on the wall to his right. It was 8:01, so Naruto decided to let Sasuke sleep a little longer.  
When it turned 9:30 though, he gave up. "Sasuke, wake up." He called softly. Sasuke didn't even stir.  
"Sauske. Come on Sleeping beauty, wake up already. I got to go." .: To the bathroom. :.  
Sasuke groaned and rolled over. Naruto got up with out a hitch. He practically ran to the bathroom.  
As Naruto went to the bathroom, Miaka came in the room and jumped on her masters' bed. She woke him up by licking his face.  
"Mmmm... Miaka?" Sasuke said, opening his eyes. Miaka meowed twice. Sasuke sat straight up, fully awake now.  
"Are you sure?"  
The cat nodded.  
"How many?"  
The cat waved her claw once.  
"Ok, go get him."  
The cat nodded once more and went into the hall. Sasuke grabbed his weapons from his bedside table and stood by his door ready to attack.  
He heard Miaka yowl and someone scream. "AGHHHH! GET THIS STUPID CAT OFF ME! SASUKE! HELP ME! YOUR CAT'S ATTACKING ME! WAKE UP!"  
.: Oh crap, Naruto! I completely forgot about him spending the night:.  
Sasuke ran into the hall to see an amusing sight. Naruto fighting his cat and trying not to hurt it at the same time. He was trying to hold the cat away from his face, but Miaka had dug his claws into his cheek so that every time Naruto tried to pull away, he would wince in pain.  
Sasuke had a hard time not laughing. They looked so comical.  
"Uhhhh... Miaka, down! Stop!"  
The cat looked at her master and instantly obeyed. Naruto rubbed his cheek and moaned.

"Are you two ok?"  
The cat nodded as Naruto shook his head. "That hurts."  
"I have some healing potions in the cabinet Naruto, this way."  
He led Naruto to the bathroom. He got out some cotton swabs, a foul smelling potion, and a couple of bandages.  
He poured some of the potion on a cotton swab and starting cleaning Naruto's face wound. Naruto hissed and pulled back a little as the potion stung his wounds.  
Sasuke cleaned all of Naruto's wounds.  
.: He's like a little kid. He keep trying to pull away when the potion stings. Heh, it makes him look cute. :.  
He bandaged up his wounds. Then kissed his cheek where Miaka had scratched him. "There. Feel better?"  
Naruto was blushing. He nodded.  
"Good. Come on, I'll make us some breakfast."  
.: Sasuke can cook? Ok I can see him in a dress when Iruka said her, and then he has a cat. A vicious one I'll admit. And he can cook? Heh he's making it hard not to laugh. I can see him now doing the sexy jutsu, in and apron and dress, the cat rubbing up against his ankles. :.  
Sasuke walked out and went to the kitchen. He started to make instant ramen. Naruto smelt the ramen and went to the kitchen.  
He saw Sasuke petting and whispering something to Miaka. He managed to hear a few words.  
"... So don't attack him again. He's a friend. Do you understand me?"  
The cat nodded.

.: Whoa, can that cat really understand Sasuke? It nodded for gods' sake. Nodded:.  
The cat jumped down from Sasuke's lap and walked toward Naruto. She rubbed up against his legs and meowed.  
"She wants you to pet her." Sasuke said as the timer on the microwave went off.  
Naruto reached down slowly and petted Miaka.

.: Wow it's not attacking me. :.  
"She's very friendly if she knows you, but if she doesn't, well..."  
Naruto picked up Miaka and petted her some more. She started purring.  
.: Awww that's so cute! Sasuke's cat is a sweetie after you get to know her. :.  
Sasuke walked over to a shelf and grabbed a bag full of cat food and poured a bowl full it put it down next to a bowl full of water. Miaka jumped down and started eating the food. Sasuke opened the microwave and pulled out the ramen. He handed one of them to Naruto along with some chopsticks. (The only way to eat ramen is with chopsticks!)  
They ate breakfast together. When Naruto looked at the clock again, it was 10:03.  
"Sasuke I got to go. I have to meet Jariya in two hours, and I still have to take a shower and change."  
"Ok that's fine Naruto. I'll see you later ok?" He said kissing Naruto.  
"Yeah, of course! See you later!" He said as he ran out the door.  
Miaka meowed at Sasuke to pet her and he obliged.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Why are you so late, Naruto?" Jariya as Naruto ran up to him.  
"Grrrr... I'm what a minute late? Cut me some slack!" .: I had to clean my house a bit damn it:.  
"Usually you're here very early, or at least on time. What happened?"  
"... Nothing."  
"Oh? Then care to explain why you have a bandage on your face?"  
.: Crap. The bandage must have been water-proof, so I forgot to take it off. :.  
"Umm... I got hurt? That the reason most people wear bandages."  
"What hurt you then? You can't say shaving because I know better."  
.: Great, there goes my excuse :.  
"I got attacked by a cat! Got a problem with that?!" Naruto said loudly.  
"Hmm really? Let me see."  
He took off the bandages to see a slight scratch.  
"Naruto felt his cheek. "They were bigger this morning!"  
"Yup, those are cat scratches. But why would a cat attack you? You're really good with animals."  
"How should I know? I walked into an ally and the stupid cat attacked me."  
"Alright, cut the melodramatics. Let's get to work." Jariya said smiling stupidly.  
"Oh, no sensei! Not by the bath houses again!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok next chapter will be good. Wait and see!  
Have a good one!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Miaka- the info on the cat.  
Age- 5 years.  
Gender- Female.  
Color-black with green eyes.  
Other- Sasuke got Miaka when he was 10 years old. She was one of his only friends at the time. He taught her to tell him about people that were near. This is the list of things Sasuke taught her.  
Meowing- once means that it is someone she knows. Twice means it is someone she doesn't. Three times means it is some one she knows but is a bad guy four times means I don't understand.  
Nodding and shaking head- Nodding means yes and shaking means no.  
Waving paw- How many people there are is equal to how many times she waves her paw. Also means I understand.  
Guard and attack- self explanatory I think.  
She can also carry messages in her mouth or when the message is tied to her belly.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's all for now.  
-Fans continue to pelt with fruit because all the veggies are gone-

I need to get rid of that food cart...


	5. Sasuke has a what!

Ok I am writing 5!  
Here it goes!  
**Chapter five**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto came out of the training session wiped out. Jariya was extra hard on him today because he had shouted and scared away the girls Jariya was watching.  
As Naruto walked towards the woods, he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Sakura running to him with a huge smile on her face.  
.: Oh crap, I bet that's Ino! No way Sakura would ever smile at me that way:.  
"Go away Ino! I'm not falling for **that** again!" He shouted at the girl.  
Sakura got a pissed off look on her face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN INO!?"  
.: Oh double crap! That must be the **real **Sakura! OMFG:.  
At that point, Naruto just ran away.  
"HEY COME BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT INO DID!" Sakura yelled, but Naruto was already long gone. "Grrrr... Ino!"  
Sakura walked into the flower shop that Ino was working at and look around for the blonde. She saw Ino working at the cashier.  
She walked over to Ino. "What did you do to Naruto, Ino?" She said in her deadly sweet voice.  
"What do you mean Sakura?" She said just as sweetly.  
"I mean when I tried to talk to him today he ran away screaming about how 'he wasn't going to fall for that again Ino'. What did you do to him?"  
"Wow that kid **is **paranoid. Who would have thought?"  
"What did you do?" Sakura said shrilly.  
"Nothing... Expect play a practical joke on him."  
"What did you do?" She said deadly sweet again.  
"Oh I transformed in to you and told him that you loved him. But then he said he was in love with some one else. So I asked him who it was. He wouldn't say a word. I got frustrated and yelled at him and he found out it was me. He got mad and ran off. That's all." She said, twisting the story a bit.  
"THAT'S ALL!?!"  
"Whoa, calm down Sakura. Why are you so mad anyway?"  
"Uhhhh... He's my friend and I was worried about him." .: Let her buy that please. :.  
"Uhh huh. Then why are you blushing?"  
"Ummmm." .: C-r-a-p what do I do now:.  
"You like him now, don't you?" She said in a teasing voice.  
"No way! Why would I like him?" She said.  
"So you're in love with Naruto now? Wow what happened to Sasuke?"  
"I told you I don't like Naruto."  
"You're lying. I can tell. It's in your voice."  
"... Oh ok so what? I like Naruto now, it's not a crime you know."  
Ino gave a little chuckle. "Looks like you're too late though. He's in love with some one else."  
"I wonder who... Anyways I got to go."  
"Alright. See you later." Ino said as Sakura walked out of the shop.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Naruto walked into the clearing, he saw Sasuke there as usual. He was always there earlier than Naruto.  
"H-hey Sasuke." Naruto stuttered.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw he looked pretty shook up. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I just ran away from Sakura who I thought was Ino but I guess it was Sakura because she yelled at me when I said go away Ino and that I wasn't going to fall for that again. She yelled 'what do you mean Ino?' I just ran after that."  
.: Heh Naruto. You're going to make me laugh. This boy has got to be more careful. :.  
"Looks like you're not safe from either of them."  
"They know where I live for christ sake! I'm never safe!" He said jokingly.  
"Maybe you could sleepover at someone's house until you safe again."  
"Yeah, yeah that could work!"  
"What about my house?"  
Naruto look at Sasuke. .: He thought I was serious? Hmm hard decision. What should I do? It was nice last night. I'm safer there. And Sasuke is my friend. It makes sense. :.  
"Yeah! That would be cool!" Naruto said while blushing a little. "But I have to get stuff bef-"  
He was cut off by Sasuke kissing him. Naruto blushed as Sasuke said, "Naruto, it was nice last night, wasn't it?"  
"Yes Sasuke. I had fun. Except for the whole 'crazy cat attacking my face' thing." He said laughing  
"Sorry about that, she thought you were trying to hurt me."  
"Like I would do that. Sasuke I have to get some things if I am going to sleep over again."  
"Ok, meet me at my apartment after you get the stuff you need."  
"See you in a bit Sasuke."  
Sasuke nodded and hopped off towards his house while Naruto went to his.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few minutes later, Naruto was at Sasuke's apartment building. He knew where Sasuke's apartment was, so he went there and rang the door bell. Sasuke opened the door to see Naruto with a backpack. "Come on in." He said and stepped back to let Naruto in. .: Wow his house is even better a second time! And it doesn't feel so foreign anymore. :.  
He looked at a clock. It said the time was 6:50. .: Well we have a lot of time on our hands. What will we do:.  
Sasuke was in night clothes already. A match to the one's he wore the night before. Naruto still thought he looked hot in the night clothes.  
"Do you want to change Naruto?" Sasuke asked.  
"That would be good." Naruto said as he walked to the bathroom. He came back out in a white shirt and green pants with a beaver cap.  
Sasuke heard Naruto come into the living room. As he saw what the boy was wearing, he had to turn away and hold his hand to his mouth.  
.: Oh my god. He looks so funny in that hat! I don't want to hurt his feelings, but that hat... It makes me want to laugh. No no I will not laugh. Out loud. But in here. Hahahahahahaha:.  
"Sasuke are you ok?"  
Sasuke turned around to see Naruto standing there in his... hat and calmed down.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What's up with the hat?"  
"Oh this thing?" He said pointing to his hat. "I've had it since I was little."  
.:I can just see a mini Naruto wearing that hat while sleeping. Awww it looks so cute. And comical. Not laughing not laughing. :.  
"Ok so... What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked.  
"We can just... talk."  
"Is Ino crazy or is it just me?" Sasuke said.  
"No she's definitely gone off the deep end. First she tries to... What was she trying to do anyways?"  
"I think she was trying to rape me."  
"Ewww."  
"No kidding. Good thing you were there."  
"Yeah. Ino is not acting like herself. Do you think something is wrong with her?"  
Sasuke looked surprised. .: Naruto keeps amazing me. Some times he's got the maturity of a three year old. Other times, like now, he shows great concern for others and a maturity beyond his years. :.  
"Maybe... I don't know. She hasn't been quite the same since that one mission she went on. You know the one where they were supposed to track down those sound ninja?"  
"Yeah, do you think something on that mission... changed her? Was it something that happened to her?"  
"I don't know."

"First she tries to rape you. Then she ties me up after pretending to be Sakura and threatens me."  
"Speaking of Sakura, what are you going to tell her?"  
"Ummmm... Haven't really thought about that yet." Naruto said while rubbing his head.  
.: The hat the hat THE HAT! Aghhh. I can hardly stand it:.  
"You can tell her that you're in love with someone else."  
"I tried that with Ino, she kept asking who it was."  
"Well tell her that it's a secret."  
"Ino still kept asking."  
"That's Ino. Maybe Sakura will be different."  
"Maybe... She probably will."  
Naruto looked at Sasuke and hugged him.  
"I don't want to love anyone but you."  
Sasuke hugged back. "I feel the same way Naruto." He said as he kissed the blonde.  
Naruto felt warmth all over his body as he kissed Sasuke back.  
They talked about the people on missions right now and about the things that had been going on recently. Miaka begged for Naruto and Sasuke to pet her, so they played with her for a bit.  
When the clock read 10:02, they decided to go to bed.  
As Sasuke climbed into bed, Naruto felt a bit nervous. He had no idea why he felt that way, but he did. He shook it off and climbed in after Sasuke.  
"Well good night." Naruto said as he settled down.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sasuke. "You don't want it to end like that do you?"  
So they talked a little longer. As they talked, they kept getting closer and closer to each other. When Naruto realized the position he and Sasuke were in, he blushed.  
Naruto's legs were wrapped around Sasuke's waist. Their faces were so close he could feel Sasuke's breath on his face.  
Sasuke saw Naruto blush. "Did you just realize the position we're in?"  
Naruto gulped and nodded.  
Sasuke hugged Naruto close. "Don't worry, I won't try anything."  
And with that thought, Naruto feel asleep in Sasuke's arms.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok next chapter will be a little funny.  
Hee hee I know something you don't. Yet. - Makes evil smile and then gets pelt with fruit and new supply of veggies-  
Damn it now I need to get rid of that on too!  
-sets cart of fire-

BWAHAHAHAHA  
-the fans hold rocks-

oh god...

bye!


	6. Naruto is daring

On with the story!  
**Chapter 6  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Naruto awoke to find something tickling his nose. He opened his eyes to see a mop of black hair in his face. .: Sasuke must have just moved his head. That's what woke me up. Ok now what do I do to get him off of me? Hmmm... his ear is right by my mouth so maybe... :.  
Naruto took a deep breath and blew into Sasuke's ear.  
"What the? AGGHHH!" Sasuke yelled as he fell out of bed.  
"Whoops. Sorry Sasuke!" Naruto said as he peered down to see Sasuke on his head with the sheets tangled around him.  
Sasuke got up and tried to salvage his pride by walking to the bathroom. Unfortunately, his legs got tangled up in the sheets and he tripped.  
Naruto giggled. "Are you ok Sasuke?" He said while trying to hold back his laughter.  
Sasuke stood up. "I'm fine." He said as he turned away from Naruto so he could blush. .: I'm such a clumsy - Grrrr never mind :.  
"I'm going to take a shower Naruto. I'll be back in a minute." He said and walked away.  
Naruto saw Miaka walk in after Sasuke left.  
"Oh, hey girl." Naruto said as he picked Miaka up.  
The cat meowed and licked Naruto's face. "Hey that tickles!" He said. "Ok I got to get dressed. I'll be right-" Naruto paused as he heard the water being turned on. "Awww man I'll have to wait till I get to my house to go the bathroom. I guess I change right now." He said as he started to change into his day clothes.  
When he was done changing, he left the apartment for his house.  
Half way home he remembered something. .: Oh crap I left my back pack at Sasuke's house! Awww man now I have to go back and get it:.  
He started running back to Sasuke's house. When he got there, he knocked on the door.  
No one answered. He tried opening the door. It was open, so he walked in.  
He went into Sasuke's room and looked around. He spied his backpack by the bed. As he walked over to his backpack, the door opened behind him. Naruto turned around and wished he hadn't.  
There was Sasuke. Dripping wet with only a towel for cover. His eyes were closed so he didn't see Naruto right away. Naruto on the other hand was standing there, mouth wide open from shock. Sasuke walked over to his dresser and opened it to get out his clothes. He shut the dresser door and put his hand on his towel when he opened his eyes.  
Sasuke got a very weird look on his face. A mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"Ummm Naruto I thought you left." Sasuke said while trying to remain calm and trying to cover him self up with his clothes.  
"I left my backpack." He said in a kind of high pitched voice. He cleared his throat. "I came back to get it."  
"Oh- ohhh. Ok ummm..."  
Naruto looked straight at his backpack, picked it up and said. "See you later." And walked out the door.  
The Uchiha boy was left to his thoughts. .: Whoa. that was... Weird. I hope Naruto is ok, he looked pretty shocked. I thought he left, I heard the door shut when he left the first time. But I didn't hear him come in the second time. That was really stupid I should have been more attentive:.  
Naruto had walked out of the apartment then ran home thinking intense thoughts the whole way. .: Oh my god, did I just see what I thought I saw? Sasuke was almost.. no, I'm not going to even finish that thought. What is this feeling? I feel... different. Sasuke... what's happening to me? I want you... In a different way. I can't even explain my self. I'm scared. :.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Naruto, what's wrong? You're not concentrating as hard as you usually do. Is something wrong?"

Naruto sighed. "No Jariya, I'm just thinking about things."  
"What kind of things?"  
Naruto thought for a second. .: Maybe he has some good advice on the whole Sakura/Sasuke thing. :.  
"Well you see... There's this girl."  
"Oh I love these kinds of stories! Tell me more, boy!"  
.: He's so immature. :.  
"Well see used to not like me and now she does, but now I'm in love with another person. I just don't know what to do. Who should I choose?"  
"Well I'm an expert on love! I sure I can help you!"  
"Yeah, if you're such an expert, why are you single?"  
"Shut up boy now listen. Why don't you date both of them?"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Well think about it. You'll have two lovely ladies. Both of them yours!"  
"That's the absolute worst advice I have ever heard, no wonder you're single!"  
"Oh you're so mean. You have to pick at the sore spots!" Jariya said. "But here is some serious advice, make a pro and cons list. That might help."  
"That's actually some good advice Jariya. Thanks!"  
"Iruka told me to say that if you asked me about it."  
"What do you mean Iruka told you to say that?"  
"Oh Iruka told me on Sunday about your 'little problem' and knowing I would give you some stupid advice, he gave me some good advice that he thought of after you left. He also told me to tell him if I get the other girls name."  
"IRUKA YOU CHEATER!"  
"Now Naruto that's not cheating. He said you guys never made up any rules on the bet other than the ramen and the amount of days."  
"It's still cheating in my book!"  
"Well that's your book. My book says just the opposite."  
"Well I'll never say the other's name. So there!"

"You're a brat."  
"No I just want to win the bet! Stupid Iruka sensei."  
"Well now that you done with your rant, let's get back to work."  
.: But that's not what was on my mind. It was Sasuke and the way I saw him this morning. There's that feeling again. What's wrong with me:.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After training, Naruto walked to the woods. As he reached the clearing, he saw no one there.  
.: Aw man, Sasuke is probably mad at me from this morning. Great. :. He thought and leaned against a tree. He looked up at the sky and just let his mind empty. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
He heard a noise and opened his eyes. There he saw Sasuke with a... backpack?  
.: Huh? Why does he have a backpack:.  
"I was wondering if I could stay at your house for the night. I wanted to see you house and I thought it would be a good change of pace."  
"Umm I guess that's ok." .: Well at least he's still speaking to me. I thought this morning was a disaster. It's a good thing that I cleaned house yesterday. There's that feeling again. It's stronger now. What is it:.  
"Ok I'll show you my place."  
He walked and Sasuke followed him. When they reached the edge of the woods, Sasuke stopped Naruto by grabbing his arm.  
"Naruto, if we walk together like this people will begin to suspect. I think you should go and I'll follow you from a distance.  
"Ok, sounds like a plan." .: Why does him touching me feel different than last night? I feel... I can't explain it! I'm so frustrated! What is this feeling:.  
He walked calmly out of the woods and towards his house.

Sasuke waited till Naruto was down the road a little and then walked out of the woods as well.  
Naruto arrived at his house knowing Sasuke would be there in a few minutes. So he flipped on the lights, changed into night clothes minus the hat, and grabbed a piece of paper to start a list.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura pros- I used to love her, she's a good friend, and she's a girl.  
Sasuke pros- I love him more than anything, also a friend, he is nice, doesn't have a temper, its fun having a secret sometimes.  
Sakura cons- She has a horrible temper, she is kinda mean to me, she used to love Sasuke, she's more like a sister to me, she's a ninja which means if I break up with her, it won't be pretty.  
Sasuke cons- He's a guy, sometimes having a secret is a strain, he's a ninja so same thing as above.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
.: That's all I can think of. Well looks like Sasuke is the winner! I knew it all along! Sort of. :.  
He heard a knock on his door. He got up, threw the list away, and opened the door. There was Sasuke, right on time.  
"Hey Sasuk-" He was cut of by Sasuke covering Naruto's mouth with his hand while pulling Naruto into the apartment. He kicked the door shut behind him and they fell to the ground.  
"I think someone was following me, so be quiet." Sasuke whispered gently. He looked at Naruto and saw he was blushing.  
.: Blushing? Why is he- uh oh :.  
Sasuke saw the position he was in. He had pinned Naruto down with his body. Sasukes legs covered Naruto's and they were really close.  
He got off of Naruto and helped him up. "Sorry about that." He whispered.  
There was a knock at the door. Hide, Naruto mouthed. Sasuke nodded and went into the closet on his right.  
.: Oh god it stinks in here! His hamper of dirty clothes is in here, no wonder! Oh my god my eyes are watering:. Sasuke held his nose.  
Naruto opened the door to see Ino standing on his doorstep. "Ino? What is it?" He said in a sleepy voice.  
"Oh Naruto. Did you see Sasuke? I was looking for him and I thought I saw him come this way."  
"Well someone ran past a minute ago. They went that way." He said pointing to the hall to the left.  
"Ok thanks Naruto!"  
"Yeah, yeah." He said and shut the door.  
He listened as Ino ran down the hall. When her foot steps faded, Naruto said. "Ok Sasuke you can come out."

Sasuke came out of the closet still holding his nose.  
"Whoops. Sorry Sasuke but tomorrow is washing day for this building. We have a schedule."  
"Ok that's fine." .: Aghh my nose is still burning. Naruto must train hard because that is a lot of sweat. :.  
Sasuke looked around Naruto's house. It was basically one big room with two closets, a bathroom, a bed, a refrigerator, a stove, and a sink.  
.: Well... This house is... quaint. I long for a better word than that. Is Naruto really this poor? Wow, I had no idea. :.  
"Well it looks like you quite the actor if you fooled Ino like that." Sasuke said.  
"You have to be that way here, or else people will bug you 24/7. I've picked it up over the years." Naruto said grinning.  
"Ok I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." Sasuke said and walked to that he thought was the bathroom.  
"Uhhhh Sasuke? That's the other closet." Naruto said as Sasuke opened the door to his left.  
He saw it was a linens closet. It had towels and sheets. "Well ok then this it the bathroom right?" He said pointing at the last door.  
Naruto nodded. Sasuke walked over to the door opened it and walked in. He came out a minute later in his night clothes.  
"So... want to talk?" Naruto said softly.  
"Yeah that would be ok."  
They sat on the bed together and started to talk.  
After a while, Naruto started thinking. .: There's that feeling again. It won't go away. Am I getting sick? I can't even concentrate on the conversation. What's wrong with me:.  
Sasuke noticed that it soon became a one sided conversation. "Naruto are you ok?" He asked with deep concern in his voice. Naruto looked a little feverish.  
"I'm fine. I just feel a little... weird."  
Sasuke felt Naruto's forehead. "Well you're not running a temperature. Maybe you're just a little warm."  
"That's probably all there is to it. I'll feel better tomorrow. We should just get to sleep." Naruto said.  
"Sounds good." Sasuke said and laid down on the bed. Naruto laid right next to him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke couldn't get to sleep. He was too worried about Naruto. He had propped him self against one of the pillows so he was almost in a sitting position. He was watching Naruto. The blonde was fast asleep. Or so he thought until Naruto turned towards him. Naruto eyes were wide open. They looked at each other for a second. Then Naruto picked him self up and sat next to Sasuke. They sat in silence for a while until Naruto said. "You couldn't sleep either?"  
"Yeah." .: I was too worried about you. :.  
Naruto could almost tell what Sasuke was thinking by looking into his eyes. He got closer to Sasuke and kissed him.  
Sasuke was surprised. This kiss was much fiercer than any kiss from Naruto before. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's chest as he kissed him. He took the hand off Sasuke's chest and pushed his chest up against Sasuke's as he hugged and kissed him.  
.: I've never seen this side of Naruto before. What's going on:.  
Naruto came out of the kiss panting. "Sasuke." He whispered. Sasuke heard a tone that he had never heard Naruto use before. Was it longing in his voice?  
Naruto slid a hand down Sasuke's body. It gave Sasuke the shivers. Naruto kissed him and pressed his chest against Sasuke's again. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. This kind of scared Sasuke. He pulled away from Naruto's kiss.  
"Naruto?" He said. "Are you ok?"  
"No." Sasuke looked at the blondes face. The boy looked serious. "I won't be until I'm yours."  
Sasuke heard this and it clicked in his mind what Naruto wanted. He looked straight into Naruto's eyes. They looked fogged over.  
"Naruto, snap out of it." He said. "Think about what you're doing."  
"I don't care." Naruto said in a seductive voice.  
"Listen Naruto you got to sn-" He was cut off with a kiss. He pulled away. "Naruto listen to me!" He said angrily.  
"Sasuke, just let me-"  
"No, Naruto can't you see what you're doing?"  
"Take me, please Sasuke."  
Sasuke was stunned by this one sentence. Naruto said it with such longing, such emotion. .: What is wrong with Naruto? Why is he acting like this? I-I can't do that I'm too... too... I'm not ready. :.  
"No Naruto. I love you and that's why I'm doing this." He said as he flipped Naruto around so he was pinning him to the bed.  
He could feel Naruto shivering underneath him. "I want to be yours." Naruto said in a low voice. This sentence kept echoing in Sasuke's mind.  
"N-Naruto can't you see what y-your asking of me?" Sasuke said his voice breaking. "I-I can't do that to you."  
Naruto looked into Sasuke's face. His eyes were closed and he looked determined. .: What am I doing? How could I ask Sasuke for **that**? I-I. I'm such a fool. Sasuke... Did I hurt you? I-I'm sorry. :.  
"Sasuke, you can let go now."  
Sasuke looked down to see Naruto looking away from him. He got off of the blonde. .: What's going on? Well it looks like Naruto snapped out of whatever that was. Is he ok:.  
Naruto sat at the edge of the bed that was the farthest away from Sasuke. He was curled up in a ball, holding his legs close to his body. Sasuke couldn't see it, but Naruto was crying.  
.: What have I done? Sasuke must hate me. What came over me? I'm so stupid. Think about what could have happened! I-I can't believe I did that to Sasuke. What kind of friend am I:.  
He griped his legs tighter and let the tears fall down. .: I always tell myself to not cry. To fix whatever is making the tears. To be strong and bear it. But this time, I can't hold them back. :.  
Sasuke crept nearer to Naruto. He could see the blonde shaking. He touched him on the shoulder. Naruto looked around. Sasuke saw the tears coming down Naruto's face. Naruto immediately put his head back between his arms. He didn't want Sasuke seeing him like that. He felt warm arms envelope him. Sasuke held him close rocking him back and forth. "It's ok Naruto. Calm down. Its alright."  
"No, it's not. Look at what I did. Did I hurt you?"  
"No Naruto, you didn't hurt me at all. In fact, I was worried that I hurt you."  
"I-I'm sorry Sasuke. I don't know what came over me I just-" He was cut off by Sasuke putting two of his fingers over his mouth. Sasuke took the fingers away and kissed him. Naruto felt the warmth from the kiss spread down his whole body. Then Sasuke did something that surprised both of them. He stuck out his tongue. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue begging to be let in. He opened his mouth and for the first time, they French-kissed. Sasuke wrestled Naruto's tongue and they held each other close for what seemed like forever. When they came out of the kiss, they were panting.  
"Do you feel better?" Sasuke asked.  
"Yes Sasuke, thanks to you." Naruto replied.  
Sasuke tried to stifle a yawn.  
Naruto gave a shy smile. "We should go to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm tired."  
"Ok let's go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okayyyyy. Got a little... err tense there but I loved it all! I'm such a tease. -rocks are thrown at author-  
OWW SHIT THAT REALLY HURT!


	7. Sasuke is daring too

Ok now let's see what happens to Sasuke when the tables are turned. -Very evil smile as tomato hits face-  
EWWWWWWWWWWW!  
**Chapter seven.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mmmmm... No, don't do it."  
.: Hmmm? Wha-? Aghh I'll just go back to sleep. :.  
Sasuke felt movement on the other side of the bed.  
.: Alright alright I'm up. Why does Naruto have to move so much:.  
"Please... don't. I'll do anything. Leave him. Take... me."  
.: What the hell:. Sasuke thought, sitting upright. He looked over at Naruto to see him curled up in a ball.  
"Noooo.." Naruto moaned. Sasuke could see him shivering. .: Is he asleep? What is he talking about? Is he having a nightmare or something:.  
"Naruto?" Sasuke called softly.  
"Don't... if you hurt him... I'll kill you." Naruto said in a cold voice. Sasuke was sure that Naruto was asleep. But what was he dreaming?  
-Naruto was standing in front of the cold, beaten body of Sasuke. "Naruto... Don't do it!" Sasuke said as Naruto edged closer to the black figure-  
"I'll protect you ... even if it means giving up... my own life." Naruto said aloud.  
-The figure stood in a fighting stance. "Well come and get me if you can," The voice said mockingly "Nine tailed fox." The voice echoed hollowly through the dream space. "Don't do it he'll kill you!" Sasuke said his voice full of pain. Naruto knew if Sasuke's wounds weren't treated soon, he might die. .: Hang in there Sasuke:. Naruto thought as he ran at the figure. A split second later, he was on the ground with no memory of getting there. The figure was picking up Sasuke. Naruto tried moving and screamed as he did so. He looked down to see he was so beat up it was a wonder that he was alive.-  
"Sasuke.." He moaned.  
"Naruto, what's wrong? Wake up!"  
-The figure now had Sasuke on his shoulder and was walking away. "You're weak Naruto. You can't even defend your best friend." The figure looked back, red eyes flashing. .: He's right. Sasuke... I failed you. I'm sorry. :. A faint voice called in the distance. It grew louder. "Damn it Naruto, wake up!" the voice shouted.-  
Naruto sat bolt right up in bed, heart beating a mile a minute, gasping for breath. "Oh thank god it was just a dream." he said clutching his chest.  
"What was just a dream?" Sasuke asked.  
Naruto jumped. And promptly fell off the bed. .: I feel like Sasuke falling out of bed. Sasuke! That's right, he stayed the night! Oh crap and what happened last night was a total disaster, wasn't it? And on top of all that, my clock says its 3:00 in the morning. This day keeps getting better and better. Not. Maybe I should just melt into the floor. If only there was a jutsu for that. :.  
"Oh hey Sasuke, how's it going?" .: Let him buy the ' I don't know what you're talking about' routine. Please. :.  
"You ok?"  
"Fine, fine."  
"So what were you dreaming about?"  
Naruto picked himself up. "What are you talking about?"  
"I mean you said in your sleep about if some one hurt some one you'd kill them. What's that about?" Sasuke said while looking into Naruto's face for any hint of lying.  
"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Naruto said. .: Let him buy it, let him buy it:.  
"And I think you're more truthful in sleep than in real life, Naruto." Sasuke said.  
.: Oh no! I can't let him know about **that **dream. I've only had it five times and if he knew what the dream was about, he'd get all worried about me. So I'll give him a fake dream. I hope he'll believe it. :.  
"Ok, but my dream is really weird."  
"Ok what was it?"  
The world's ramen... IS EVIL!"  
Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was evil. Or crazy. Or both.  
"The ramen wanted to eat me because I had the only bowl of good ramen in the world." .: Ok make up some more stuff. :. "And then you came in and ate all the ramen, good and bad! Then you got a stomachache."  
"Ok that doesn't explain the scream."  
"Oh crap I actually did that? Errr.. I mean I..." .: Oh I remember now. I was on the ground and I tried moving and it... hurt. What can I say for that:.  
"Naruto, why won't you tell your real dream?" Sasuke asked.  
"Because..."  
Sasuke looked at Naruto's face. He seemed troubled.  
"Naruto what is it? You act like this dream is real or something."  
"Well it's not, I know that!" Naruto protested.  
"Then why won't you tell me? Is it really that bad?"  
"No it's just... Its uhhhh... complicated?"  
"How complicated? Just tell me Naruto, its ok."  
"Oh fine, but I've only had it once so far."  
Sasuke saw that Naruto was lying about that.  
"It's dark, you and some other person are fighting. Then you end up on the ground some how, and the guy comes to finish you off. I get in front of you and tell him not to do it. He says that he has to kill someone and he wants to kill you. I say please don't, I'll do anything, leave him, take me. He says no, that if I don't move he'll kill me too. I say no, I won't move."  
Sasuke remembered Naruto saying almost the exact same thing when he was talking in his sleep.  
"I tell him don't. If you hurt him I'll kill you. He laughs and tells me to come and get him. You tell me not to do it. I ignore you and turn to fight the guy. He tells me to come and get him and calls me the nine tailed fox. You again warn me and say that he'll kill me. Your voice is full of pain and I know if your wounds aren't treated soon you might die. So I decide to end the match quickly. But then I'm on the ground and I don't even remember getting there. The person picks you up and walks away." Naruto voice shook. "He said I'm not strong enough to even save my best friend. His eyes flashed red and then you woke me up. That's all."  
.: Red eyes that will haunt me forever. Those eyes were... almost like Sasuke's. The Sharingan eyes. It was his brother, in my dream he's just a shadow, but I still know that it's him. :.  
"It isn't true though. What he said about me being weak."  
"Of course that's not true. You're one of the village's strongest ninja."  
"You think so? I thought **you** were the best." Naruto said in a teasing voice.  
"Oh shut up. I can't even give you a complement." Sasuke said as he got up.  
"I was just kidding." Naruto said hoping he hadn't made Sasuke that mad.  
"So was I."  
"About what?"  
Sasuke was silent. He was keeping a small smile away from Naruto. .: What should I say? Well of course I was just teasing about giving him a complement, but if I want to make him mad I could say I meant about him being a strong ninja. I don't really want a fight so I'll tell the truth:.  
"The complement thing, what else?  
"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure."  
.: That boy makes me laugh. Like I wouldn't know about him wondering about what I was kidding about. What time is it? Oh my god! It's 3:14 in the morning! He woke me up with his dream this early?!? Ahhh man I have got to get him back for that. :.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**About 5 hours later  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"... and that's how she found out she was allergic to dog hair."  
"Wow that's an ... unpleasant way to find out you're allergic to something."  
"Yeah I know. That's why there a strict 'no dogs allowed' rule in this apartment building."  
"So your landowner was attacked by Kiba's mutt after he tried to get a rental home here with his parents?"  
"Yup, and she was sooo mad. You should have seen her face. It was all red and swelled up, like a bullfrogs of something."  
"Well was she ok? Did she have to go to the hospital or anything?"  
"Yeah she went to her doctor who gave her some medicine, but other than that she was fine."  
"Well it's finally eight, so I should go."

"Ok, see you later Sasuke." Naruto said as Sasuke shouldered his backpack.

"See ya." He walked out the door and started to head back to his house.

He arrived at his house 15 minuets later. He set his backpack down and called Miaka. Miaka rubbed up against Sasuke's ankles and meowed.

"Did you miss me girl? I was only gone one night. I've been away longer before."

The cat only meowed again.

Sasuke headed to the bath room. He took off all his clothes and reached up for his headband.

It wasn't there.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair thinking feverishly. .: Where did I leave it? All right, let's think. I took it off at Naruto's and put it on the bed stand because it was near by and... that's it. I left it at Naruto's! Oh great, now I have to go back for it and I'll look like a fool forgetting something that important. :.

He got redressed and headed back to Naruto's, hoping he hadn't left already.

He got to Naruto's house to hear the water running. Not wanting what happened the day before to happen again, he ran in quickly to grab his headband and run out again. As he grabbed the headband, the bathroom door opened. .: Oh crap! Got to hide:.  
Naruto came out with only a towel on, looked at Sasuke, looked away, finally it registered in his mind what he saw and looked at the exact same spot.  
Nothing was there.

"Whoa, I must be losing it to think I saw Sasuke." Naruto muttered to himself. He walked to the closet, grabbed some clothes and went back to the bathroom.  
Sasuke hopped down from the ceiling, heart beating a hundred miles a minute.  
.: That was too close for comfort. Whoa I thought I was caught there for a minute, with forgetting my headband and all. Naruto was lucky I didn't see more than I did or else I might have gone crazy. I mean I've seen him in a bathing suit before but that was before we told each other we were in love. So why is it feel so different this time? Hmm I got to train, maybe a bit of training will help me think clearer. :.  
Sasuke tied on his headband and jumped out of Naruto's apartment.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hyah!"  
-Thunk, thunk, thunk-  
Sasuke stood panting in front of a target, loaded with shuriken and kunai knives, all of them from Sasuke's hand. The sun was just starting to set. .: Damn it. I can't stop thinking about last night... and this morning. That one sentence is still echoing through my mind. "I want to be yours." :. He threw yet another kunai at the beat up target. .:"Yours... yours" :.  
"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled as he threw another round of kunai and shuriken at the dummy. They all hit the target as Sasuke sat down, panting hard. He clutched his head, trying to get that voice out of his head.  
He stood up and walked over to the dummy and pulled out the weapons, putting them back where they belonged. Then he hopped off towards the trees to talk to Naruto. He always got there before Naruto because his training ground was closer to the woods. This time he got there and was surprised to see Naruto had gotten to the clearing before him.  
"Hey Naruto, did Jariya let you get out early today?"  
"Yeah, he wanted to peep a lot today and I told him if all he wanted to do was be a mega-perv, then the training session was over. He did even say a word, he just kept staring at the girls. Anyways I can't stand people who are like that, purposely looking at other people at their private moments."  
Sasuke gulped. "Uhhh, you don't say. I don't like people like that either." .:Hypocrite. Just this morning you did the same thing. Unintentionally of course but you still did it. :.  
"So whose house are we staying at tonight?" Naruto asked.  
"My place? Or would you rather stay at yours?"  
"Your house sounds good because I want to see Miaka again. She's so cute."  
"Yeah, she does grow on you."  
"Ok I'll go get my stuff and meet you at your house. Sound good?"  
"Yeah see you there." Sasuke said and hopped off.  
Sasuke got to his house and changed into his nightclothes. He felt a little hot so he turned on the A.C.  
Miaka meowed and climbed on top of Sasuke's bed where he was sitting. She rubbed up against him and purred.  
He absentmindedly pet her as he thought.  
.: Naruto is coming over here soon. Why does that make me worry? Did I forget to do something? No, not anything I can think of. Maybe I'm just imaging things. I can't help feeling like something bad is going to happen. :.  
Someone knocked at the door. Sasuke opened the door expecting to see Naruto. What he saw was someone else.  
"Sasuke? You live here?" Sakura asked.  
"Y-yes." Sasuke said hesitantly.  
"Wow I had no idea. Oh have you seen Naruto? I saw him disappear somewhere around here."  
.: Oh my god Naruto can you go anywhere without getting followed:.  
"No, I haven't heard anyone around here."  
"Ok I guess I'll have to find him later. Bye Sasuke!" She said and ran off towards to the gate.  
Sasuke stared at a pot that wasn't there when he came in earlier.

"So Naruto, what's with Sakura chasing you?"

-Poofoom-  
"I think she wants to tell me how she feels, but I'm not giving her a chance. I couldn't shake her though, she was desperate." Naruto said as they walked into Sasuke's house.  
"You got to face her sooner or later."  
"I'd rather it be later."  
.: This boy is going to get him self in a load of trouble one of these days. I just hope I'm not dragged into it. :.  
Naruto was petting Miaka when he asked Sasuke. "What do you want to do tonight?"  
"We could talk and I have a few games if you want to play Go or something."  
"I don't know how to play Go. Could you teach me? I want to know how to play it looks fun."  
"Ok come here." He said leading Naruto to the living room. He pointed out one of the tables in the room. "This is a go board. Sit down and I'll teach you the game. Here's how it works. White is the..."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"42 to 25, I win again. But you're getting better Naruto."  
"Aww man I thought I had you when I got that big section of White pieces, but I still lost."  
"Fifteen points doesn't win a match, though it was a good move. Let's eat dinner. I'm sure you hungry."  
"I'm not."  
-Grrrooolllww-  
"Uh huh. And that was just Miaka, not your stomach."

"Ok so I'm hungry. Just a little bit."  
"I got sushi, is that good for you?"  
"Yeah that sounds good."  
Sasuke went to the fridge and pulled out a packet of sushi labeled 'Fish of the Sea Sushi. 100 real fish. Guaranteed fresh.'  
"Well it has salmon, tuna and shrimp in here. What kind do you want?"  
"I'll take salmon."  
"Ok I'll take the shrimp ones." .:Yum shrimp, my favorite. :.

Sasuke put the appropriate rolls on a plate and handed one of the plates to Naruto along with some chopsticks.  
They ate in silence until Miaka meowed for some fish. Naruto looked down at the black cat, who was looking at him with pleading eyes.  
.: Aww so cute! But I don't know if I should what if she if allergic to some spice or something? Ahhh man, I don't know what to do. :.  
"No Miaka, no begging. You know what happened the last time you ate sushi."  
Miaka meowed again and gave Sasuke the cute eyes.  
Sasuke put his head between his hands. .: So... cute. I can't stand it:.  
"Alright you win I'll get the treats." Sasuke said as he stood up. "Just quit looking at me like that." .:So cute! Oh I want to hug her and kiss her and... ahem. Ok can't be thinking that or I will end up doing something like that. :.  
He grabbed a box of 'Kat Krunchies.' (I like making up these names.) and gave a few to Miaka. She ate them with pleasure and meowed for more.  
"No more you've had enough." Sasuke said as he sat back down. He finished his sushi and washed of the plate in the sink. Naruto followed the suit.  
"I'm going to change into night clothes, I'll be right back."  
A few seconds he came back in his night clothes without the hat.  
"Where's your hat?" Sasuke asked.  
"Oh I left it at home. It's ok. It needed to be washed anyway."  
"Ok I was just wondering."

Naruto yawned. "I'm ready to sleep, I'm tired."  
"Sounds good. Let's go."  
They climbed into bed and settled in to go to sleep.  
Within a few minuets, Sasuke got very hot. He took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He again settled in to sleep, but was too hot. He could feel Naruto sleeping beside him. He felt something snap inside him.  
Naruto felt the movement on the other side of the bed and looked over at Sasuke. His shirt was off and he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just hot."

"Really? Because I'm kinda cold in here."

"I could turn off the A.C. if you want."

"Nah I'm good with the covers." He said as he settled back into the bed.

In one smooth motion Sasuke turned around and kissed Naruto. Naruto was mildly surprised by this but allowed it. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him closer. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Then Sasuke did something that shocked Naruto. Sasuke tried to take off his shirt.  
Naruto tried to pull away, but Sasuke held him close. He let go of Naruto only for a second to pull of his shirt. Naruto tried to take advantage of that and said.  
"Sasuke what are-" He was cut off by Sasuke kissing him. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke, so he simply tried to push him away. Sasuke grabbed him arms and held them back as he kissed Naruto. He emerged from the kiss panting.  
"What's the matter Naruto? Just last night you wanted this. Come on, it'll be fun."

Naruto's eyes opened in shock. "Sasuke stop I-"

"What? You what? I'm crazy about you and you know it. And I know you're crazy about me too." He said.  
Sasuke quickly took his arm and ran it down Naruto's body, all the way down to his pants and touched the bulge there.  
Naruto flinched and tried to pull away from Sasuke.  
"S-stop. I-I..."  
"Admit it Naruto." Sasuke said as he held Naruto's arms back. "You want this as much as I do."  
"N-no I can't-"  
"**We** can though, Naruto I'm ready. And I know you are too."

"Sasuke, don't do it, please." Naruto pleaded, his mind drawing up a blank on what to do.  
Sasuke let go of Naruto for a second to take off his pants. .: Run go now:. Naruto's mind screamed, but Naruto himself was unable to move.

Sasuke had boxer shorts underneath his pants. After he threw his pants on the ground, he kissed Naruto, who found him self able to move again. Sasuke laid himself in top of Naruto so he couldn't move. He still tried to wiggle free. Naruto looked right into Sasuke's eyes. There was a hungry look in them. Sasuke managed to get off Naruto's pants somehow and then he grabbed Naruto's boxers.  
"Sasuke stop!"  
"No." He said simply.

He started to pull down the boxers.  
"Sasuke, please don't hurt me!" Naruto practically screamed.  
Sasuke heard the urgency in Naruto's voice.  
.: What's going on:.  
"Please, don't do it... p-please." Naruto said his voice breaking. There were tears in his eyes that he was trying to hold back.  
.: Naruto? D-did I do that? What am I doing?! I can't do that to Naruto, I can't hurt him. What I said that night, I meant it. I would never hurt him. Never. So why am I doing this:.  
He took his hand off of Naruto's boxers. He got off of Naruto and stood on the floor.  
"I'm... I'm sorry. I just..." Sasuke couldn't even finish his sentence.  
.: He always acts so tough, but to me he's delicate and I knew if I hurt him, it would be... bad to say the least. If I ever hurt him I always thought it would be so bad he would hate me. I promised myself I would never hurt Naruto that way. Well I didn't keep that promise. He probably wants to leave and never see me again. I think I just lost one of my only friends, and the one I love. :.  
He felt his eyes mist up, but held the tears back. He felt someone hug him.  
"I though I lost you for a minute. You back, and I know that now. So don't leave me like that again."  
Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. .:Naruto is... forgiving me?:.  
"You forgave me when I was like this. I know it wasn't you. I'm still here Sasuke, and I'll never leave." Naruto said, hugging Sasuke gently.  
Sasuke turned around to face Naruto. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean a word I said." His voice shook.  
"I know. Sasuke I'm here. You won't lose me. It's ok, we'll be fine." Naruto kissed Sasuke and held him till he could tell Sasuke was calmer. Then he got dressed and handed Sasuke his clothes. Sasuke put them on felling ashamed of what he did. .: Did Naruto feel the same way then he snapped out of it last night:.  
He looked at the bed to see Naruto climbing into it. He covered up and looked ready to fall asleep. Sasuke carefully climbed into the bed as well and looked at Naruto. He saw the steady rise and fall of his breathing. He slowly fell asleep to the sounds of the night and to Naruto's breathing.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Awww that was so hard to write! So much fluff, so little time. That was sad the whole 'I don't think he will forgive me'.  
Look at chapter two for Sasuke saying the whole never hurt you. It's after Ino traps him.  
It's there! Anyways next chapter will be people fighting and hitting and kicking and jutsus and... Alll that good stuff!  
See you then!  
-Orange hits face- Damn it stop already!  
Kakashi: Sorry, couldn't resist.  
Me: Your not supposed to be here! Yet!  
Kakashi: Sorry I just wanted to have some fun.  
Me: Get out of here you spoiler! Or I'll hit you with a tomato!


	8. it starts

CHAPTER 8 OMFG I CAN'T BELIVE IT!

-Ahem- sorry. ;;  
I'm so excited I actually wrote this much and it's so- so- so awesome!  
Ahhh ok on with the chapter!  
**Chapter 8  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto woke up to the sound of running water. .: Sasuke's taking a shower? Ok I guess I'll just get dressed. :.  
After he was finished getting dressed, he checked to make sure his backpack and every thing else. He went to the front door and was about to go out when he heard voices. He ran to the bedroom and hid in the closet. He heard the water turn off and someone knocking at the door.  
"One second!" He heard Sasuke call.

Sasuke had pulled out some clothes when he left the room so he dried himself quickly, changed into the clothes, and answered the door.  
"Oh hi Miss. Kina. What's up?" Sasuke asked a lady about the age of thirty.  
"Some of you neighbors said they heard a scream last night. What happened?"  
"Oh that. Miaka caught a bird and came in with it in the middle of the night and dropped it on my head. I was... surprised to say the least. I sort of screamed. It was gross." .: Great I was almost caught. I shouldn't have done that last night. :.  
"Ok I was just checking. Make sure you teach her not to do that again." Miss. Kina said sternly.  
"I think she got the message when I screamed."  
"Ok Sasuke, see you later."  
"Sure thing." He said and shut the door.  
He sighed as he walked in to the apartment.  
"Naruto? Are you still here?" Sasuke whispered.  
Naruto emerged from the closet and went to the hall. "Yeah I just woke up. Who was that?"  
"Miss. Kina, she heard you scream last night." Sasuke said uncomfortably.  
"Whoops, sorry about that." Naruto said blushing. "I got to go home and take care of some stuff Sasuke. I guess I'll see you later."  
"Yeah, but Miss. Kina might be suspicious. I think you should go through the window and go home through the woods."  
"Ok, I can do that."  
Sasuke led Naruto to the window he had that faced the woods. Naruto looked back and looked at Sasuke.  
"Whose house will we stay at tonight?" Sasuke asked.  
"Mine, like you said Miss. Kina might be suspicious. I'll see you soon." He said smiling and then hopped into the dense woods.  
Sasuke stood there for a second looking out over the trees and the sun was already climbing in the sky. Then he closed the window and started getting ready to go train.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto had been brushed off by Jariya who had said he was doing 'research' for his next book. So he spent the day getting food and cleaning house and he thought he would visit Iruka for fun since his 'dilemma' was over. He went to the academy and saw that the kids were gone and the halls were empty like they were on Saturday. He went to Iruka sensei's classroom. As he tried to walk in, Sakura walked out. They would have bumped into each other except Naruto stopped in his tracks when he saw the pink hair.  
"Naruto! Just the person I was looking for. I wanted to tell you something." Sakura said happily.  
.: Oh great what am I going to do? I'm stuck, I guess now is the time to tell her. :.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Well I wanted to tell you that I..." She trailed off. "I like you, and I think you're nice. You're really brave and I admire you for that. I guess you can say I fallen for you." She said while blushing.  
.: Ok not what I was expecting her to say. :.  
"Uhh thanks Sakura but I'm kina of in love with someone else. I mean you're still one of my best friends, but there's someone else I like. I lost my crush on you a little while back when I saw your were only in love with Sasuke. I'm sorry." Naruto said slowly.  
"Really? Ino said that but I didn't believe her."  
"Don't even get me started on Ino. She tied me up and threatened me!"  
"What?!"  
"Yeah, she disused her self as you, told me you were in love with me, and then when I told her I was in love with someone else she asked who and I wouldn't say. Then she knocked me out and took her to my house and threatened me. She said if I didn't tell her who the other person was, she would make me tell. I got free and punched her and jumped out the window. She's crazy I tell you!"  
"Wow! All she told me was that you wouldn't tell her who the other person was and you found out it was her. Ino!" Sakura looked royally pissed off. "Naruto I'll see you later, I got to find a certain blonde who will be dead when I'm done with her." She said, cracking her knuckles.  
.: I am so glad I'm not I'm not that certain blonde right now. :. Naruto thought as Sakura hopped off.  
He walked into the classroom and bumped into Iruka sensei.  
"Hey! You were eavesdropping weren't you?"  
Iruka rubbed his head. "Yes, because Sakura asked me for advice on the same thing you asked about. Did Ino really do that?"  
"Yes of course she did! Why would I lie about that?"  
"I ought to talk to her about that. So did you take Jariya's advice?"  
"You mean **your** advice? Yeah I did."  
"He told you that I-"  
"Yup, he told me you told him what to say. You are a cheater Iruka!" Naruto said.  
"Well I got some guesses so I didn't really cheat."  
"Well let's hear the guesses then."  
"Hinata?"  
"No."  
"Temari?"  
"What? What made you guess that?!"  
"I saw you two walking together a couple days ago."  
"She was worried about Gaara and she came to me to talk about it! And I being a good person heard her out."  
"Ok that's all my guesses."  
"You'll never guess who it is!"  
"Don't count on it Naruto, I might see you hanging out with her so don't count me out yet."  
"You wish. See you later Iruka sensei."  
"Bye Naruto." He said, as he sat down at his desk to grade some papers.  
Naruto walked out of the classroom heading for his house. He had decided to spend the rest of his time off relaxing.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto set out for the woods at 6:15 to go see Sasuke. Half way there, he heard a noise behind him. He stopped and listened for the sound again.  
There it was again. It sounded like someone hopping on the tree branches, just like he was.  
"Show yourself!" Naruto shouted.  
"Heh heh heh, so I've found you." An evil voice said. "Now I'll be able to find the one I'm truly looking for."  
Orochimaru jumped down from above and stared at Naruto. "Where is Uchiha?"  
"How should I know? I don't have a tracking device on him." Naruto said as he got ready to fight.  
"Heh heh you think a boy like you can defeat me? I'll show you true power, and this fight will be over soon."  
"You wish, I'm this village's greatest ninja!" He boasted.  
"Why don't you make this easy, and just show me where Sasuke is? It will mean less pain for you."  
"Go to hell!" Naruto said and charged at Orochimaru. Naruto tried throwing kunais and shuriken at him but he dodged them easily.  
"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called and soon there were 15 Narutos.  
Orochimaru destroyed each clone as they came at him.  
He countered every attack Naruto threw at him. Then he threw every attack right back at Naruto with double the strength.  
Naruto stood on a tree branch, panting and glaring at Orochimaru.  
"Is that all you got? I'm not even getting started." Orochimaru said as he advanced towards Naruto.

Naruto knew he couldn't take him on, so he decided to warn Sasuke that Orochimaru was coming. He quickly jumped in the direction of the clearing with Orochimaru close behind.  
Naruto saw that blood was dripping from a deep wound in his arm. .: How did that get there? I got to try to stop the flow or I'll lose too much blood. :. He gripped his arm and kept moving.  
When he got to the clearing he saw Sasuke standing there. He panted as Sasuke looked over. He saw the mess Naruto was in.  
"Naruto?! What's-"  
"Sasuke." Naruto interrupted. "Run." He managed to gasp out then the world turned black.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ohhh cliffy! The next chapter will come as soon as possible.  
Nghhh writers block. -Twitch twitch-  
-Splat-  
GET OUT OF HERE KAKASHI!


	9. it ends

No comment. ;;  
Chapter 9.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke had been waiting for Naruto in the woods as usual when Naruto burst from the trees, bleeding and panting hard.  
"Naruto?! What's-"  
"Sasuke." Naruto interrupted. "Run." He managed to gasp out and then fainted.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he started to run over to the boy.  
Before he could get close to Naruto three kunai landed at his feet.  
"I knew he would lead me right to you Sasuke." Sasuke's hair stood on end as he heard an evil voice taunt from the trees.  
Orochimaru stepped on a branch just above Naruto's lifeless body. Sasuke saw a pool of blood form around Naruto's right arm.  
.: Oh god I got to get him out of here or else he might bleed to death. What the fuck is Orochimaru doing here? He should be hiding in some god forsaken hole. :.  
"Sasuke come with me I can show you true power and..."  
.: Blah blah blah he goes through the same speech almost every time we meet. God it gets so old. I'm more focused on Naruto's well being right now. :.  
"I'm not coming with you, so save your breath." He said as he drew a kunai, getting ready to go in and grab Naruto.

"You will if you want your _friend _to live." He said quickly making hand signs.  
Sasuke jumped towards Naruto, picked him up and leapt away as Orochimaru sent snakes down his arm, hitting the spot where Naruto and Sasuke had just been.  
Sasuke re-adjusted the way he held Naruto and leapt through the trees, knowing Naruto needed medical attention.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What do you mean her mark is acting up?"  
"The mark Orochimaru gave her. It means that he is near."  
"Get your strongest ninja in the ANBU now. We're going to the edge of the forest."  
"Why there?"  
"Because," Tsunade said smiling slightly. "I know his style."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Sasuke was hopping through the trees, Naruto awoke to see he was in Sasuke's arms.  
"Sasuke." He groaned and tried to move.  
"Stop. Your wounds need to heal. Moving will only make it worse."  
"What happened?"  
"Why don't you tell me! You came into the clearing all bloody and- ahem. Never mind. Just hold on I'm taking you to the hospital."  
.: Aww not the hospital! I hate the hospital. But I hate this pain in my arm more I guess. :.  
Naruto felt a jolt of pain shoot up his arm as Sasuke hit a branch roughly. His body stiffened and he grunted in pain.

Sasuke looked down in concern. "You ok?"  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You need to get somewhere safe. Orochimaru is-"  
"Yeah I know. He's right behind us. I'm going to drop you off at the hospital and go tell Tsunade as soon as we get to the village. (Note he has been running for a few minutes and he is almost to the gates of the village.)

As he got closer he smiled slightly. "It looks like I won't have to warn Tsunade after all."  
"Hmm?" Naruto looked over and saw a bunch of ANBU members as well as some other ninja. Including Tsunade herself.

Sasuke landed on another branch roughly. Naruto screamed as the pain knocked out.  
"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto didn't answer. "God damn it, you better not die on me."  
"Sasuke what happened?" Tsunade said, shocked at the state of Naruto.  
"I think he tried to take on Orochimaru on alone. I'm not sure. I was walking in the forest and he was running away from him. He's right-"  
Orochimaru landed a bit behind Sasuke.  
"behind us." Sasuke finished.  
Orochimaru was a bit shocked at the people waiting for him, but he kept that to himself. He made his way towards Sasuke like the other people didn't even exist.  
Big mistake.  
ANBU was all over him. He now had to fight all the ANBU members there which was no easy task for anyone.

Tsunade was talking to Sasuke. Well more like ordering him around. "I want you to go home. We'll take care of Orochimaru and I'll take care of Naruto."  
.: Oh yeah, I was really just going to go home when my worst enemy is here and my best friend is hurt. Not going to happen.:.  
Sasuke started to head towards Orochimaru.  
"Sasuke don't you dare. He could kill you! I order you to get away from here!"  
.: Don't do it he'll kill you? That's like my dream. Am I dreaming again? My arm hurts a lot so maybe not. :.  
"I have to, he'll stay here till he fights me, and you know that."  
Tsunade grabbed Sasuke's arm. "So what? Don't be stupid like that with your life. He could kill you with out another thought. Look what he did to Naruto!"  
.: Tsunade? Sasuke? I can't move. I feel like I'm half asleep. :.  
"I'm sorry but I have to do this let me go!" Sasuke said angrily.  
Tsunade sighed. "I know Sasuke, I just wish you didn't." She said as she released his arm.  
.: Tsunade what are you doing! Please Sasuke, don't do it. I-I would be lost without you. :. Naruto looked on through eyed cracked open. He felt them close in exhaustion. He could still hear.  
Tsunade sighed and walked over to Naruto and started looking over his wounds. Sasuke stood there for a second looking at Naruto and then jumped into the battle. Orochimaru saw this and went after Sasuke instead of fighting the ANBU. He and Sasuke started to fight as Tsunade healed Naruto's arm. Naruto felt his energy return and opened his eyes.

"Stay still. If you move too much you might kill yourself."  
"Don't care." Naruto said while trying to get up.  
"God damn it do any of you ever listen to me! I swear it's like I'm not even Hokage! Lie down!" She said and pushed him back into the dirt.  
Naruto almost screamed in pain but bit his lip instead.  
"What's going on?" He asked Tsunade.  
"Sasuke is fighting Orochimaru and ANBU members are getting knocked out by Orochimaru. What happened in the forest?"  
"I saw Orochimaru and he told me to take him to Sasuke. I told him to get lost and we fought."  
"Why didn't you use the fox's chakra?"  
"Because I saved it for last." Naruto said as he again tried to stand up.  
"Sit down now." Tsunade said her voice deadly. This time Naruto obeyed.  
"But what about Sasuke? He needs help!"  
"I will help as soon as I'm done with you."  
"Orochimaru killed the Hokage before you, what happens if you die? The town will be with out a Hokage again, and we'll be vulnerable. People look up to you. To some, you're their only hope and comfort."  
Tsunade looked shocked. .: When did Naruto get so mature? And since when has he been right about this kind of stuff:.  
"The people of our village need you. But when they see me they think of the fox. They see right through me and only see evil. Let me fight Orochimaru, please. Your life is to greatly needed for you to die here."  
"Naruto, I'm sorry but you're not going anywhere till these wounds are-" Tsunade stopped as she looked down at the wounds that were closing up fast. "Healed. Ok but you are not going to over exert your self."  
"I'm just going to kill Orochimaru." Naruto said smiling slightly  
"That would be over exertion. Stay." Tsunade said commandingly.  
"No." Naruto said simply. "I'm going to fight." He said while he stood up.  
"Naruto you're not fully healed! You-"  
"Does it look like I care?!"  
"... No, but you should!" Tsunade said indignantly.  
Naruto ran towards the fight before Tsunade could stop him.  
"Naruto!" The Hokage yelled at the blonde. "Damn him."  
Sasuke was getting the crap beat out of him as he tried to fight Orochimaru. The ANBU members were trying to help the best they could but Orochimaru was just focusing on Sasuke and throwing anyone who tried to interfere ten feet back.  
Naruto charged straight towards Orochimaru as Sasuke was pushed down.  
Orochimaru was not expecting this and was thrown a few feet back.  
"I'm here Sasuke, don't worry, we'll take him down together!"  
"You idiot! If you were not so badly injured I would hit you!"  
"What?!"  
"You need to rest after that kind of beating! You don't just charge head long into battle after you just healed!"  
"I don't care! Besides I'm fine!"  
"This is no time for you to be fighting Naruto. Go. Now."  
"No way!"  
"Naruto I'm-" Sasuke was cut off as Orochimaru hit Sasuke squarely in the stomach. "Off!" He cried as he was thrown several feet back from the impact. With the breath knocked out of him, Sasuke gasped, trying to catch his breath back.  
"Sasuke, why don't you make this easy on yourself? Join me and I could give you power like-"  
"Would you shut up already? I mean it's pretty damn clear that he's not going with you!" Naruto practically yelled at the snake man. He charged and tried to make contact but Orochimaru just lifted him up and threw him into a tree.  
"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Tsunade cried at the same time.  
There wasn't any movement from the boy. He slid down the tree and slumped over.  
Sasuke could feel his heart break. He looked at Orochimaru who was staring at the body of Naruto. The man turned slowly towards Sasuke and chuckled lightly. "Looks like your friend wasn't strong enough to save himself. I hope you, Sasuke, are more of a challenge."  
"Just.. shut... up." Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Tsunade looked over at the body of Naruto in shock. He was standing up! "Don't you ever call me weak you slime ball!" Naruto said with an undertone of pure evil. He looked up with a blood-thirsty look in his eyes. They all felt an evil chakra radiating from him. His wounds healed, his fingernails grew, his teeth got shaper and the marks on his cheeks got bigger. A low growl emitted from his throat and he hunched over in an almost animal-like position. Sasuke and Tsunade had never seen Naruto like this. Orochimaru had once, but was still shocked just as much as the other two .

Naruto growled with increased volume as he looked into the face of his enemy, Orochimaru.  
.: His eyes. They show such bloodlust! What is he going to do next:. Orochimaru questioned himself.  
Naruto charged with inhuman speed. He punched Orochimaru with such force, that he flew into a tree and almost broke it in half.  
Naruto charged again, but missed Orochimaru by an inch. He swung out a leg and sent Orochimaru flying again.  
Orochimaru was already more than a little tired. I mean he **did **have to fight all those ANBU and Sasuke, who is no pushover. With demon Naruto to add to that, he decided it was time to disappear and fight another day.  
"Well seems like you proved me wrong Naruto. You're not so weak. I guess we will have to fight again. Someday." He chuckled evilly. "Bye." He said and disappeared in a wisp of smoke.  
Naruto slowly turned back to his human state. After he did so he walked over to Tsunade.  
"Told... You I... Could beat him." He said and then fainted.  
"Heh, he's such an idiot." Sasuke said from his place one the ground before fainting.  
"Oh boy." Tsunade said as she picked both of them up and poofed to the hospital.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Sasuke woke up, he was looking at a white ceiling. He groaned and tried to sit up. He immediately sat back down again seeing as he was really sore. He heard some noises out side his door. Then Tsunade walked in and went to the bed.  
"Good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked and sat down in a chair next to the bed.  
"A little sore, but other than that fine." Sasuke answered. Then he remembered the fight and what happened. "How's Naruto?" He asked, trying to act nonchalant.  
Tsunade sighed. "It's not good, he's still in the critical ward. If it wasn't for the fox's healing abilities, he would probably be dead by now. He lost a lot of blood and he was cut and bruised everywhere. He hasn't woken up yet either." She rubbed her temple. "It's been three days. And he's gotten only a little bit better."  
Sasuke was sure his heart stopped at Tsunade's words. "He'll be alright though, right?"  
"I hope so." Tsunade said then looked at Sasuke. "You've been asleep for three days and you're fine. You should probably be released tomorrow. Just make sure to take it easy. Ok?"  
"Fine." Sasuke said with a sigh.  
"Oh and you have a visitor." Tsunade said with a smile.  
"Hmm?"  
She opened the door. "Ok, he awake you have ten minutes. Bye!" She said as she let the pink haired devil in.  
.: Swell. :.  
"Sasuke! Are you ok? I was so worried!" Sakura said with worry in her voice.  
"I'm fine just a bit sore." .: Do all girls ask the same questions:.  
"I can't visit Naruto, he in the critical ward and they say he can't have visitors. Something about germs." She said.  
Sasuke stayed silent at that.  
"So what happened? Tsunade didn't tell me everything, she said she was too busy."  
Sasuke sighed. .: This is going to take a while. :. He thought as he started to explain.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ughhhh." .: What's going on? Where am I:.  
Naruto opened his eyes. Sun shone in on his room, it looked to be mid-day.  
Naruto groaned again as he sat up. He scratched his head. .: I'm in the hospital. Been here enough to know what it looks like. That's right! The fight! Orochimaru and- oh my god. Am I alive:.  
He pinched both of his cheeks and pulled.  
.: Ow! Ok that rules out death and sleep. :.  
He climbed out of the bed and stretched.  
"Wow I feel great! I wonder where Sasuke is? Ha! I bet he's still asleep!" Naruto said as he looked for his regular clothes. He found them in a drawer. They were new. Someone must have gone to his house and picked up a new pair.  
"If they did that, then how long have I been asleep?" He decided not to care till later and changed. Then he walked out of his room and went up to the nurse's desk.  
"I'm looking for an Uchiha Sasuke. Is he here?"  
"No, he checked out five days ago." The nurse said without looking up from her magazine.  
"Oh. Ok then. Sorry for wasting your time. Bye!" Naruto said then practically ran out of the hospital.  
.: I got to find him! I bet he's training:. Naruto said as he ran off to the training grounds.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura walk into the hospital, expecting to visit Naruto. As she walked to his room, she wondered if he was awake.  
"Naruto! It's me Saku-" She started only to find her self talking to an empty bed. A messy one at that.  
"NURSE!" She screamed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Naruto reached the training grounds, he saw many people there, but no Sasuke.  
.: Where is Sasuke then? Maybe in the woods:.  
He ran to go check there.  
By the time he got there, he was panting **hard.** He had just ran practically all over town. As he came to the clearing that they usually met at, he saw Sasuke there, staring up at the sky. It looked like he was day dreaming.  
Sasuke stared up at the clouds, totally oblivious to the world around him. He was thinking about Naruto.  
He missed the boy. He had been in the critical ward for five days and got out still in bandages. During the next three days, his bandages came off to reveal a slightly bruised body, but other than that he was fine. Only yesterday he had visited the boy with Sakura. They had both talked about when they thought Naruto was going to wake up. Sakura had left some kind of flower. He was worried. He hoped the boy was alright. Tsunade assured him that Naruto would wake any day now, but that didn't stop him from worrying.  
He sighed. He wanted to hold the boy in his arms again. Kiss those pale lips. See that ridiculously wide smile and sunshine gold hair. He smiled slightly at the thought.  
Naruto watched Sasuke as he was thinking similar thoughts about the raven haired teen. .: How long have I been asleep? Sasuke had gotten out five days ago so I must have been in there at least that long. If not longer. Sasuke. He would know. But I don't want him to know I'm watching him. He looks so peaceful. His skin is almost glowing the way the sun is hitting it and his hair seems to absorb light. I love looking at him this way. If only we could be closer... :.  
Naruto shook his head at the thought. His breathing had calmed down so he got up and walked around the clearing till he was right behind Sasuke.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto put a hand on the teens shoulder.  
Sasuke was pulled out of his dream to see the blonde standing right beside him. He froze. A small part of his mind cursed him for not paying more attention to his surroundings. But most of Sasuke's mind was going crazy at the sight of Naruto.  
The raven haired teen tackled the blonde boy from his sitting position.  
"Naruto! You're back!" Sasuke nearly shouted in Naruto's ear.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto said in surprise.  
"I was so worried! Don't scare me like that!" Sasuke said rubbing his head into Naruto's chest.  
Only then did he see how open he was acting. He was acting like Sakura!  
He immediately pulled away and blushed a bit. "Errr... Sorry about that."  
Naruto was still dazed from the hug and love that he had felt from Sasuke at that moment.  
"Its fine." .: Fine? Fine! It was great! It felt really nice and warm and soft. Why couldn't he do that more:. "Uhh how long was I out?"  
"Tsunade hasn't told you yet?"  
"I haven't seen Tsunade yet." Naruto said and scratched his head.  
"Oh. Well you've been out for eight days and Sakura was-"  
"EIGHT DAYS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Naruto interupted.  
"No I was out for three days and when I woke up they told me you were in the critical ward. You stayed in there for two more days before they released you into another room, saying that you were still healing, but other than that fine and that you should wake up in a few days."  
"A FEW DAYS?! WELL IT'S SURE BEEN A FEW DAYS!" Naruto said loudly.  
"Naruto why are you so upset?" Sasuke asked.  
"Well let's see. I've been asleep for eight days! What did I miss?! Being asleep for eight days is like being asleep for a month!" He said sarcastically.  
"Naruto, you were asleep for a week and a day. Calm down, you didn't miss anything." .: He looks sexy when he's mad. Wait. What did I just think:.  
"Well I still don't like it." Naruto pouted.  
Sasuke got a sudden urge to kiss Naruto. So he followed his instinct.  
He kissed Naruto gently on the lips.  
Naruto was surprised, but still enjoyed the kiss. Sasuke pulled away and looked Naruto in the eyes.  
"Did you like that?" He asked.  
Naruto smiled slightly. "Yeah. I did."

"Good." Sasuke said and hugged Naruto.  
Then he remembered something.  
He was mad- no furious at Naruto for fighting like that after he just healed! That idiot!  
Sasuke bonked Naruto on the head, totally ruining the moment.  
"Owww! What did you do that for?" Naruto said confused.  
"You dumbass the reason you were in the hospital so long was because you fought right after Tsunade healed you! Don't ever do that again! Do you want to die?!"  
"Grrr... Look I was just trying to help you!"  
"I don't need help!"  
"Well neither do I, but you still carried me to Tsunade so I could be healed! I had to pay you back!"  
"Well next time wait till you AREN'T PRACTICALLY DEAD AND HAVEN'T LOST SO MUCH BLOOD!"  
"Huh, this is the thanks I get for scaring the snake man away?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.  
"Whatever, you so did not."  
"I DID TOO!"  
Sasuke smiled to himself a bit. He had gotten a rise out of Naruto, which wasn't so hard to do.  
"Think what you want Naruto." Sasuke said and walked away.  
Naruto sighed and headed to his house.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Achooo-  
-Achooo-  
-Achooo-  
-ACHOOO-  
Tsunade rubbed her nose.  
"Am I getting a cold or something?" She muttered to herself as she continued to rub her nose which had just let out a violent barrage of sneezes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I couldn't resist the sneezing thing! It was fun!  
Ok next chapter involves an attacking nurse!  
RUN NARUTO RUN!  
(Gets knocked out by Sasuke)  
Sasuke: You know the drill read and review while I take care of this one for making me look like a fool in this chapter -grins evilly-


	10. NO DRAWING BLOOD!

Chapter ten and I still don't own ANYTHING!

WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?!  
-Ahem-  
Moving on. ;;  
Sasuke drew stuff all over my face (took me hours to get off) and now look what I did to him!  
-throws back curtain to reveal Sasuke tied to a chair and gagged-  
Me: I have plans for you -Grins evilly-  
Sasuke: MMMMMMMM!  
Go on and read the chapter. We'll get back to him.  
Chapter 10  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto had just been home for an hour when there was a knock on his door.  
.: Well since I've showered and changed clothes and feel **way** better I guess I can talk to whoever's at the door. :.  
When he opened the door there were two people on his doorstep.  
Sakura and a nurse.

The nurse jumped him as Sakura started yelling about how worried she was and how Naruto was such a fool for leaving the hospital when he was just getting better.

"You need to go back to the hospital young man!" The nurse said sternly.  
"Hey- what? I'm fine let me go you crazy lady!" Naruto said as he struggled to get out of the 'crazy lady's' arms.

"How can you fight so much? Only yesterday you were out cold!" The nurse said surprised.

"I'm fine I said that already now let me go!" Naruto said as he again tried to knock off the nurse.

-poofoom-  
"What's going on?" Tsunade asked. She saw the scene before her and it took most her will power to not laugh.

Naruto was holding the nurse away with one arm while Sakura stood there watching them like it was a wrestling match and the nurse looked confused and furious.

"Ok, ok STOP!" Tsunade called and everyone stopped to look at her. "Naruto what are you doing here?"

"This is my house!"  
"I mean why aren't you in the hospital?"

"I left the hospital."  
"Did you check out?"

"... No."  
Tsunade almost knocked him on his ass.  
"Why not?" She growled.

Naruto should have been aware she was pissed and should have decided to tread on careful feet.  
Too bad he didn't.

"Because I feel fine! So will you guys just leave me alone?!"

"YOU LITTLE DUMBASS! WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU! SO NEXT TIME SAY THANKS OR SOMETHING INSTEAD OF MOUTHING OFF! GOT IT?"  
Naruto, Sakura, and the nurse looked at Tsunade with huge eyes.  
"Well it's obvious I'm not needed so bye!" Sakura said quickly and ran away so fast, it was like she transported.  
Tsunade let out a sigh and turned to the nurse. "Just leave him be, ok? He's fine, just a loud mouth."

The nurse nodded and left.

Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Ok I'm going to say this one time and one time only. When you leave the hospital, check out and tell the nurses, ok?"

Naruto nodded.

"And also wait for me so I can check you out. I know you heal faster than most people, but not everyone knows that, ok?"  
Naruto nodded again.

Tsunade sighed. "Good, now that we got that down I want to check up on you. So in we go." She opened the door and pointed inside.  
"Ehh.. what?" Naruto said looking puzzled.  
"Just get in Naruto. I'm going to make sure your alright, it shouldn't take long. So just work with me here."  
"Okayy..." Naruto said warily and followed Tsunade inside.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was walked up to Narutos house, and in doing so, started to hear noises from with in.

-bump, bam, thud, scream-

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY CHICK!" He heard Naruto yell.

He was about to kick the door in and attack whoever was attacking Naruto when...

"COME BACK HERE YOU BLONDE HEADED IDOT!" Tsunade called out.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BLONDIE YOU...YOU BLONDIE?!" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke sighed and relaxed. .:Transform:. Sasuke thought to himself.

-poof- Then Sasuke opened the door.

The two stopped fighting for a second to see who had entered the door.

Sakura was standing there, looking at them weird. "Am I interrupting something?"

Naruto stared at her. Tsunade did the same. They both said in unison. "No.."

"Then what are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to draw his blood." Tsunade said, holding up a needle. At those words Naruto broke free of her gasp and ran.

"No way Tsunade! NO WAY!" Naruto screamed as Naruto fled to the bathroom.

Tsunade sighed as she heard the door lock shut with a click. "How am I gonna do this? Sakura, can you help me please?"

'Sakura' shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, I'll get him out." and she disappeared with a poof of smoke.

A second later, Sasuke appeared in the bathroom with Naruto. He held a hand to Naruto's mouth and spoke quietly.

"Look Tsunade thinks Sakura is in here right now and is helping her out, so be quiet and follow my lead." He said while transforming back into Sakura. Then he grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bathroom.

"Ok Tsunade here he is!" Sasuke said, sounding just like Sakura as he held Naruto down on the floor.  
"Ok just hold him for a second, this will be over quickly." Tsunade said as she knelt beside Naruto, raising the needle.

Naruto saw the needle and pushed against the floor and hit Sasukes head on the ceiling, while rolling away from Tsunade her needle.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke cried as he rubbed the lump on his head. He got up and tackled the blonde and held him down. "Now Tsunade!"

Tsunade ran over and stabbed the needle in Naruto's forearm and quickly drew the blood. She then took the needle and used a jutsu on it and the small tube glowed blue.

"Ok, he's fine." Tsunade said, putting the needle in a container and turning towards Naruto. "Was it that bad Naruto?" She asked, giving him a skeptical look.

Naruto rubbed his arm and made a face. "I guess not..."

"Ok, well you're set to go Naruto. Sakura, you coming?

Sasuke stood up. "No, I'm going to stay here and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." He said

Tsunade nodded and left, closing the door softly behind her.

Sasuke listened as Tsunade's steps faded away, then turned back into himself and rounded on Naruto.

"You stupid dobe! I almost lost control of the jutsu when you threw me onto the ceiling!" He said hitting Naruto lightly on the head for emphasis.

"Well you shouldn't have held me down so Tsunade could draw my blood." Naruto said and stuck out his tongue at Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed his tongue and pulled on it with each word he said. "Well-maybe-you-shouldn't-have-ran-away-from-the-hospital!" He let go of Naruto's tongue and turned away.

Naruto rubbed his tongue. "Where are you going?" He asked the Uchiha as he opened to door and stepped out.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "To get my stuff."

Naruto knew that he meant his clothes so he could stay over. "Oh...ok."

Sasuke left the house and headed to his house as Naruto stood up and looked around his small flat. He sat on his bed and looked at the pictures on his bedside table.

There was one with him, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. The picture that they all had. The other was one of Iruka and him at the ramen shop. The last one was a picture of Jayria and Naruto with Gama.

He sighed. .:Sasuke is going to stay over so I better clean up:. Naruto thought as he stood up and started to clean his apartment a bit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had writers block for a long time.

DAMN WRITERS BLOCK!

And it took me forever to get over it.

So here he is! The human art work!  
-pulls back curtain to show Sasuke with all sorts of drawings over his face, arms, and legs-

Sasuke: I'm going to kill you...

Me: You wish. Anyways, next chapter is what you've been waiting for the intense Yaoi.

You know what I mean...-wink wink nudge nudge-


	11. My love is eternal

Okay, I banned Sasuke from this pre-chapter writing thing.

...I have nothing to say though so on with the story.

Chapter 11

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had just finished cleaning the apartment to his standards when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened the door to see Sasuke standing there with his backpack.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said and stood aside to let him in.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke replied and put his backpack down beside Naruto's bed. As he turned around, he saw Naruto standing by his closet, rummaging for something.

Sasuke quietly walked up behind him and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're safe Naruto." He whispered in his ear.

Naruto gasped slightly as Sasuke turned him around and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss, smiling slightly. Sasuke tongue begged to be let in and Naruto and Sasuke French-kissed for two or three minutes. When they stopped and came out for air, they were both panting.

"Sasuke what are you do-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke kissed him again. He placed a hand on Naruto's back, making the blonde arch into his grasp.

Sasuke held him tightly to him as they kissed.

When they came out of the kiss, Sasuke panted and whispered into his ear. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Naruto."

Naruto gasped slightly as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Naruto gently wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck and kissed him back.

As Naruto leaned against Sasuke, they both started to fall back a bit. Sasuke put out a leg to stop them from falling and drew away from the kiss.

Naruto looked up into Sasukes eyes and Sasuke again found himself thinking about Narutos eyes.

Sasuke helped Naruto stand up and kissed him on the lips quickly.

"Naruto, I'm going to get dressed. I'll be right back, ok?"

Naruto nodded and went over to his bed as Sasuke entered the bathroom.

A few seconds later, Sasuke came out in his bedclothes. Naruto was sitting on the bed, looking out the window.

Sasuke joined him on the bed and asked him, "What are you looking at Naruto?"  
Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Just the village. It's really peaceful at this time of night."

Sasuke had to agree with him. The moonlit city reflected a sort of eerie calm.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto stood up. "Well, we should go to bed now." He said and went to turn off the lights.

He blindly walked back to the bed and laid down by Sasuke.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto, the blonde hair reflecting the moonlight. His skin pale and perfect. He was letting his thoughts wander to things like training and missions, but no matter what he thought about, it all came back to Naruto.

He sighed and looked out the window.

Naruto heard him sigh and turned to face him. "Something wrong Sasuke?"  
He shook his head. "Just thinking Naruto, you can go to sleep."

Naruto sat up in the bed. "I don't want to sleep."

Sasuke shook his head. "Me either..."

Naruto scooted himself up to sit by Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke put a hand on one of the ones that encircled him.

Naruto rubbed his face in Sasukes neck.

"Sasuke, are you mad at me? For getting so hurt and then fighting Orochimaru?"  
"Naruto, how could I stay mad at you?" Sasuke asked him, turning around to stare into the cerulean eyes. He smiled and hugged Sasuke a little tighter.

Sasuke put his arms around him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. This time, Naruto French kissed Sasuke, their lips and tongues wrestling for control.

As they came out of the kiss panting, Sasuke slid a hand up Narutos shirt, gently rubbing his back. Naruto gasped as Sasuke went over a few of his bruises. Naruto stiffened.

Sasuke felt this and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, are you ok?" He asked carefully, not wanting to break the mood.

Naruto flashed a smile at Sasuke. "No, I'm fine. You just hit a bruise."

Sasuke looked into Narutos eyes for a few seconds before speaking. "Let me see."  
Naruto looked confused. Sasuke took his hand. "Let me see your bruises."

Naruto was hesitant at first, but he got up and took of his shirt.

Sasuke saw that his chest and back were still littered with small bruises from the fight. Naruto sat down by Sasuke and turned to face the Uchiha.

Sasuke traced a few of the bruises with his fingers. He kissed Naruto, then dragged his tongue down to his neck and chest, tracing some of the bruises with his tongue.

Naruto gasped and arched in pleasure. Sasuke gently pushed Naruto down on the bed. He kissed a few of the bruises, slowly making a trail of kisses, leading to Narutos lips. Naruto moaned, arching into Sasukes grasp.

Sasuke ripped off his shirt without missing a beat, hugging Naruto to his body while still lying on the bed. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke neck. They kissed again, then Sasuke slid a hand down Narutos body, making him arch in pleasure.

"Naruto, do you want to do this?" Sasuke whispered into the angels' ear. He put a hand down Narutos pants and grabbed his ass.

Naruto gasped and hugged Sasuke a bit tighter.

"If you want to, Sasuke." He whispered, sounding a lot surer than he felt.

Sasuke seemed to know this and put his forehead on Narutos and looked into his eyes. Narutos eyes opened in surprise, then softened as he stared back in to Sasukes eyes.

"Sasuke, I want to do it. But only with you." He said confidently.

Sasuke slid his hand again down Narutos pants this time grabbing them and pulling them down.

Naruto felt his pulse quicken. Sasuke kissed lower and lower down his body till he reached Narutos bellybutton.

As Sasuke tongued his belly button, Naruto let out a slightly high pitched moan as he felt Sasuke going lower.

Sasuke reached under Naruto and put his hand down the blonde's boxers. He gently slid a finger into the groaning boy, making Naruto gasp and give out a high pitched mewl.

Sasuke grinned at the effect he had on Naruto and started to pull down the blondes boxers. Naruto felt the fabric sliding off his body and moved slightly so Sasuke could remove the article of clothing easily.

Sasuke pulled off the boxers gently, like he did everything else. Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's breath so close to his erection.

Sasuke wiggled his finger a little, making a flush appear on Narutos cheeks.

"S-Sasuke." He groaned.

With his other hand, Sasuke slid off his own boxers and tossed them to the floor.

Sasuke looked Naruto straight in the eyes and saw that Naruto was looking back with love, a love deeper than he could put into words.

"Naruto..." Sasuke laid himself so he was acting as a human blanket for Naruto. He grinded his hips into Narutos, making the blonde gasp.

Sasuke gave Naruto a look that asked 'are you ready?'

Naruto responded with a nod.

Sasuke postioned him self correctly and slid his hard member into Narutos tight heat.

Naruto and Sasuke both gasped at the feeling. For Naruto it was pleasure pain and for Sasuke just plain pleasure.

Sasuke and Naruto sat there for a few seconds, both of them shocked at these new feelings. Naruto moaned, Sasukes hard member starting to hurt him.

Sasuke broke out of his trance and tried pulling out of Naruto and then thursting back in.

Naurto gasped and held him self tighter to Sasuke. (a.n. Naruto is facing Sasuke just wanted to make that clear.)

Sasuke thurst him self in and out of Naruto, causeing Naruto to scream out in pleasure-pain again and again.

Sasuke felt himself being pushed in and out of Naruto. The pleasure was far greater than he had ever imangned it could be.

Narutos golden hair just resting underneath his chin, the sweet cry coming from that pink mouth, the tan body moving with his pale one.

It was too much for him. He couldn't hold on any longer.

He thurst one last time and came inside of Naruto. He felt Naruto gasp and shudder as he released his seed as well.

They both lay there, Naruto leaning on Sasuke, while he ran his hand through the sunshine hair.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mummered.

"Hmm?"

"Words can't decribe how I feel right now." Naruto said, snuggling up to Sasuke as he started to nod off.

"Me either Naruto...except to say this. I love you. Now and foever. My love..." Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"Is eternal."

----------------------------------------------------

-reads above content and gets a nose bleed-

Ok I dont write bed sceens well so yeah...

So much fluff at the end...-wipes away a tear-

thanks so much for reading Read and Review.

This chapter was decated to kieko. One of her friends died in a drunk driving accident. I hope you have much love and get through this hard time.

p.s. should I contiune of stop there?


	12. the morning after

First off people, sorry for the wait its been awhile huh?

SO SORRY!

I haven't been able to get on or have the time to update any of my stories.

So you guys will have to wait for the next chapter update probaly too. Sorry really I am.

I am suprised that I got ANY reviews.

Thank you to those who did and thank you MabudachiGirl cause you really pushed me to continue this. (and  
not just in the review)

OH before I forget most of these chapters where edited by our very own Nire-chan!

(go check out her story shes on my favorite list guys)

Nire: Thank you, thank you -bows-

She really is a great girl.

also thanks to her for getting me into yaoi in the first place.

so a couple more chapters and we should be done.

This chapter is decated to

-drumroll please-

all who reviewed!

the prize is... chibi fox Naruto doll!

If only I had real ones and could send them to you...

oh and by the way there might be another couple than Sasu Naru in here. All will be revealed in this chapter.

oh and by the way if your not keeping up (cause its kinda hard to stay on track) on the time line, its saturday

in the story. Its been 2 week seince Iruka and Naruto made the bet so the bet ends tomorrow.

And I tried to take some advice and space the sentences. Tell me what you think about that.

OK enough chatting! On with the story!

* * *

Sasuke woke up to find Naruto laying on his stomache, still asleep. The sun was rising outside the window,

casting a glow on Narutos skin and hair. He smiled slightly and sat up. He was still butt naked as was

Naruto. As he sat up, Naruto slid down his waist. He gently pried Naruto off him and layed him down on

the bed. Naruto didn't wake up, he just grumbled and turned over in his sleep.

Sasuke pulled the dirty sheets off of the bed and put them in the hamper, which he knew where it was thanks  
to his last encounter with it. Naruto still mangned to stay asleep, which Sasuke thought was an incredable

feat for a ninja.

Sasuke decided to take a shower, thinking that the blonde wouldn't mind too much.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sound of the shower running, He yawned and streched when he suddnely noticed

that he was necked and that his ass hurt like hell.

"Ow. What the hell happened last-" I suddnely came crashing down on him.

He was no longer a virgin.

.: HOLY CRAP I HAD SEX WITH SASUKE LAST NIGHT! OH MY FUCKING KAMI! (1) WHAT

AM I GOING TO DO?! WHAT IF IRUKA FINDS OUT?! WHAT- am I worrying about? How will

anyone ever find out? I should just relax. Besides... last night was amazing :.

Naruto sighed and got up out of bed and got two towels. As he headed over to the bathroom, he heard the

shower turn off and Sasuke mutter something about a towel. He knocked on the door and waited for

Sasuke to answer.

Sasuke opened the door slightly, so that most of the body was behind the door. Naruto held out the towel.

"Are you done in there? I want to take a shower too."

"Tch." Was all Sasuke said before grabbing the towel and wrapping around his waist. Then he kissed the

blone on the forehead. "Dobe. It's your house. Do what you want."

Naruto blushed. "Shut it teme." He said with a grin. He went into the bathroom and pushed Sasuke out. "I'll

be out in a bit Sasuke. Enteriain yourself for a bit."

"Well I could enteriain myself if I went in the shower with you." Sasuke said, hinting some dirty thoughts. He

hugged Naruto and kissed his neck slightly.

"HEY! You just got some last night and I'm still sore!" Naruto said and pushed Sasuke away. "Wait a bit!

Damn pervert."

"You know I was just kidding Naruto." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto gently on the head. "Calm down.

Take your shower and I'll get dressed, ok?"

Naruto blushed and nodded as he closed the bathroom door. Sasuke sighed as he went to his backpack

that he brought the night before. He pulled his clothes out of it and quickly got dressed. The shower was

running as Sasuke stood there, wondering what to do. He srughed and went to the closet to get out some

bed sheets and made Narutos bed, knowing full well the blonde wouldn't do it himself. After that, he

decided to make breakfast. No doubt that would make Naruto happy.

At least that was what Sasuke thought before he looked into the cabnets.

All. Stocked. With. Ramen.

Just Ramen.

Nothing else whatsoever.

Sasuke sweatdroped. .: Well there goes my plan for making him breakfast :. He went with making ramen for  
breakfast instead of doing nothing. It defentaly wasn't the healthiest breakfast in the world.

Sasuke sighed as the ramen was sitting in the hot water, soaking it up to make the noodles nice and slippery.  
He never eat ramen much till he met the blonde boy. Now he ate it at least every other week with Naruto.

He heard the shower being turned off which snapped him out of his thoughts for the moment. He stayed

inside the kitchen as he heard Naruto scramble for clothes, let out a cry from apperntly stubbing his toe, and

stumble into the kitchen where he smelled fresh ramen.

"Dobe, do you live off of just ramen? Thats all you had in your kitchen. You really need to eat more healthy

stuff you know."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever I love ramen. I could live off it for weeks." Naruto knew Sasuke was just trying to

look out for him, but still ramen was gods gift from above! You can't diss that!

"Tch." He was just looking out for Naruto, why couldn't he see that? And even if ramen was good he hated

to admit, you should eat it sparignly. Its not every day food its once in a while food, like pizza.

Naruto pulled out some chopsticks and handed a pair to Sasuke while he broke his apart and started eating.  
Sasuke split his chopsticks and ate as well.

After they were done with said action, they stood in a awakward silence.

Sasuke looked at the clock and said. "Well I guess I should go train with Kakashi I guess."

Naruto gulped and said. "Yeah I have to go see Iruka-sensei before Jayria. So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later."

* * *

"IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Iruka looked up from grading papers. "Oh, hi Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see if you've made progress on the bet!"

Iruka grined. .: He comes the moment I was waiting for seince last night :.  
**  
FLASHBACK  
**

* * *

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Iruka asked when on a quiet, friday night, he had burst into his home

unexpectly and ran over to Iruka.

"We need to talk." Kakashi said in his usuall playful tone.

"Look Kakashi, I'm tired and not in the mood for sex tonight. Besides I have to finish grading these papers!"

Kakashis voice went a tone deeper and his voice was dead serious. "Its about Naruto."

Iruka looked up startled. "What happened?!"

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea Iruka-kun (2) he's fine." Kakashi said to the ruffled teacher.

"Well then what about him?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see... Sasuke and I were training the other day and while he  
was running a lap I looked into his backpack that he brought to pratice, which he usually doesn't do, so I

looked inside and guess what I saw?"

Iruka twitched. "Is this really about Naruto?"

"Yes it is. I saw a change of clothes, and pj's. I wondered why he had those. So after pratice I followed him

as he went out to the training grounds. I saw that he went to Narutos house then he looked like he

remembered something. So I followed him as he went to his house and dropped off the bags. Then he went

to the hospital. Then he went out of the hospital and to this clearing. Then he just sat there forever! It was

such a long time! And he was all spacing out and stuff like a love struck kid!" Kakashi was starting to sound

like a little kid Iruka noticed and tried not to laugh.

"And then Naruto came into the clearing and snuck up behind Sasuke." Irukas need to laugh had stopped at

the word Naruto and he listened intently.

"He was panting and he looked like he had just ran all over town. then he just stood there for the longest

time just staring at Sasuke before he went behind him and 'Sasuke'. I guess Sasuke wasn't paying attetion

cause he jumped when Naruto put his hand on his shoulder. Sasuke did something unexpected after that. He  
basicaly _hugged Naruto! NARUTO!_ And then he screamed 'Naruto' and then said something else. Naruto

looked kinda shocked but then he BLUSHED!" Kakashi was yelling by now. "HE BLUSHED AND THEN  
HE THEY TALKED AND THEN THEY BOTH DISSAPEARED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS

MEANS?!" Kakashi was aware that he was leaving out some very imporant detials but he didn't want to

over load the sensei.

Iruka looked bemused. "It means 2 things. 1, Naruto and Sasuke like eachother. And 2, I've found the

answer to the bet."

Kakashi sweatdroped. "What bet?"

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Ah, right the bet. Lets see here what are my guesses... Ino?"

"Nope!" Naruto was grinning

"Is it Ten-Ten?"

"What would make you think that?!" Naruto was kinda shocked by that guess.

"Eh... just a guess. Is it... Sasuke?" Iruka grinned and waited for the response to that guess.

"AH-HA! You guess all of your guesses wrong so you have to-" Naruto froze once Irukas guess finally hit

him.

He could only think one thing

.: Oh crap :.

And then he did the only thing he could think of to do.

He.

Broke.

Out.

Iruka sighed as Narutos dust faded. "Well I guess I'll see him later."

* * *

About a hour later, Naruto walked up to Jayria. As he did, Jayria turned around.

"OH MY KAMI NARUTO!"

"What?!" Naruto turned around, expecting to see endmny nin or something. Nothing was there.

"Your glowing Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto looked down. He was defintaly not glowing.

"Mm-hm I can tell. YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINTIY LAST NIGHT!"

Naruto blushed. "W-what do you mean?"

Jayria nudged Naruto. "Aw come on tell me the detials and whos the lucky lady. Hm?"

Naruto blushed and said. "Can't we just train?"

Jayria sighed. "Alright lets train but your telling me later what happened!"

* * *

So? what did you think? Oh and someone will be helping with the authors notes from now on.

(1) kami means god

(2) Kun is a suffix that is for boys or men. It is an enderment term for a boy or men.

Back to the person who will be helping me with the authors notes.

Presenting Yumi! -pulls back a curtian to reveal a empty stage-

Keya(me) : um where is she?

???: Heh heh heh...

Keya: -Goes over to a closet- Yumi

Yumi: SHIT! -bunch of banging noises-

Keya: YUMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Yumi: NOTHING MOM!

Keya: ahem yes... shes my daughter...

Yumi: -comes out with her red hair sticking out at odd angels- What did I miss?

Keya: -sweatdrop- shes very annoying...

Yumi: NO I'M NOT!

Keya: Yumi you hair is weird.

Yumi: WHOOPS! -combs her hair at lightning speed- better?

Keya: much.

Yumi: Anyways, I THE GREAT AND FABOULS YUMI SHALL HELP WITH THESE ANS FROM NOW ON!

Keya: -sweatdrops-

Yumi: and keyas a bag of doush

Keya: -tackles yumi- DIE!

-fighting noises in the distance-

-cat pops up-

-Sweatdrop- well they seem to be having fun...

Koryu: hi my name is koryu and yes I am a talking cat... please ingnore those two buffons and review

please. Keya doesn't own anything and all I own is this cat toy -holds up a stuffed mouse- just thought I

should remind you. Now excuse me while I chase that pretty girl cat. -runs up to miaka- meow?

Sasuke: STAY AWAY FROM MY CAT!

Naruto: Aw... lonely old man defends his cat...

Sasuke: Shut it Naruto


End file.
